We Don't Know Them
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Shay Montrose is Grayson's twin sister. Like everybody else, she's also a little worried about the Atrians coming to Marshall High. With everything being tense between the humans and the Atrians, things couldn't get interesting. Things will be more interesting with she catches the attention of an Atrian.
1. Pilot

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN SHAY MONTROSE**

* * *

I am a little nervous for today. Today is the day that Atrians are coming to our school. When the Atrian ship crash landed, mine and my older twin brother, Grayson's older brother had died. Grayson and I had looked up to him. I was wearing a black Mexican aztec skull tank top with black leather pants, a green skull and crossbones belt, black high heeled combat boots and skull hand wrap chain. I was talking to Grayson and his best friend, Eric. I don't know why he's best friends with Eric, considering that he's an asshole. I could see that Grayson was zoning out because he was staring at a direction. I looked to see what he was staring at and it was Emery Whitehill. Oh, my God, she's back! I smacked Grayson's shoulder to get him back out of Emery-land. "You like her, do you?" I teased. "Not helping, Shay." he said, his cheeks heating up a bit. "Shay!" I heard then my arms were filled by hugging my best friend, Taylor Beechman. Sure, she may be a bitch, but once you know her, she's a total sweetheart. Plus, we're total opposites. She's more girly and I'm more punk rockish. "Hey, Tay." I said then we break the hug. "Isn't it a madhouse out there?" she asked. I just nodded. "Hey, they're here." a redhead said. Taylor and I looked at each other as we ran behind Eric and Grayson as we saw them. The Atrians.

Once we got to the school entrance, everybody was murmuring but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the muscular one. But mostly everyone was making fun of them and I feel really bad. I mean, why do they need to be treated like shit. Taylor has noticed this. "Shay!" she hissed, hitting my shoulder. "What?" I asked. Then she looked over at the muscular Atrian I couldn't keep my eyes off. "Holy shit, you like him, do you?" she asked. "Tay, I just saw him for only a few seconds." I hissed. "Even though he's an Atrian, you guys would seem like a hot couple." she said as we made our way to English Lit.

We were walking to English Lit then we saw Grayson with Emery. "Who is she?" Taylor asked. "You don't know Emery Whitehill?" I asked. "Oh my God, she's back?" Taylor asked. I nodded. "And Grayson's totally crushing on her." I said.

We made it to English Lit and we were doing the pledge. And by we, I mean everyone except the Atrians. I was sitting behind Emery and next to Taylor. "Hey, rumor is they have three penises. Small, medium and extra large." she whispered to Emery. "Taylor!" I hissed. "What? That's what I'm hearing." she said, too innocently. "Whatever you say, Taylor." I whispered. From the corner of my eye, I could see Eric being an asshole. By the way, Taylor is dating him. I turned to him. "Why are you dating the dick again?" I asked, whispering. "He's nice once you get to know him." she defended, whispering. "That'll be the day." I muttered. "Hey, that's enough. The Atrians are not required to pledge to the flag." our teacher said. That's what they're arguing about? The rest of the day had gone by quickly.

The next day, we were at lunch. I was wearing a white shirt that says _Give The Children Some Punk Rock_ with black skinny jeans, black knee high converses, a black leather multi-chain bracelet, an evil cat eye crescent moon necklace and a silver skull ring. Taylor nudged me as I saw Emery. "Hey." Taylor said and we walked up to her. "It's Emery, right? You live over on Woodglen?" I asked. "Yeah." she replied. "Let me see your phone." Taylor said. Emery held out her phone and Taylor gave her the invite to a party that is going on. "There's a party at this abandoned farmhouse. You should come." she said. "Can I bring Lukas?" Emery asked. "Sure, yeah. if you guys are like, a package deal." Taylor said. I just slapped her arm with the back of my hand. "Tay, be nice!" I hissed. "We're friends." Emery reassured. "Oh, good. Because Grayson wasn't sure." Taylor said, nodding towards my twin brother. "Grayson...was...asking?" Emery said. Taylor and I looked at each other, smiling before nodding. "He's been talking about you all day." I said before we sat back down for lunch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emery talking to that Atrian guy, Roman. Honestly, I think they would be cute together, but I don't want my brother to get hurt.

"You like talking to our girls there, Tattie? You think they're pretty?" I heard a mocking voice ask. It was Eric. "I was interested in joining her club, but she wouldn't have me." I heard Roman say. "Oh, well." Eric started. "Oh, don't feel bad. I just don't have an artistic bone in my body. " Roman sarcastically replied. "Do you have _any_ bones in your body?" Eric asked. "Good point. Our skeletal system is made up of 10,000 centipedes holding hands, but that's Atrian secret number 145. How do you know that?" Roman asked as I saw the hot muscular Atrian, Drake and the bitchy Atrian, Teri standing up from their seats. Because I can sense Eric being a total asshole, I stood up as well. Eric was going on about how they play by our rules. "Wow, Eric. You just proved how bigger of an asshole than you already are." I said, sarcastically, sickly smiling. He just rolls his eyes because of my sarcasm. I just now glared at him before storming out of the cafeteria.

I was now in the choir room, singing _Make Me Wanna Die_ by The Pretty Reckless.

 _You make me wanna die  
_ _I'll never be good enough  
_ _You make me wanna die  
_ _And everything you love will burn up in the light  
_ _Every time I look inside your eyes  
_ _You make me wanna die_

"You know, you're really good." I heard. I looked up and it was Drake. My cheeks were a faint pink as I tuck my platinum blonde hair behind my ear. "Thanks. It's how I release my anger." I replied. "Drake, right?" I asked. He nods as he sat down next to me. "And you must be Shay?" he asked. I nodded. "How come you're not like…" he started but then trailed off. "Like Eric?" I asked. He nods. "I guess you can say that I'm not a cold, soulless person like he is. Honestly, I don't know why my brother is friends with him and I don't know why my best friend is going out with him." I explained. "I'm usually not good with this, but thanks." he said. "Hated that asshole since I met him." I said.

The next day, the day of the party, I was wearing a black shirt with skeleton arms with black and red tie dyed pants, a red cat eye crescent moon necklace and black and white Chuck Taylors. I was near my locker when I saw Eric and his other friends harass the short haired Atrian and Roman's sister, Sophia. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Roman exclaimed as I came up to Sophia. "You okay?" I asked. She nods. "You can't seem to get out of my way, can you?" Eric asked. "That's my sister." Roman growled. Then, all of a sudden, Eric starts to attack Roman. Sophia was exclaiming for help. "Eric, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Some of the army guys had separated the guys. Once they left with Roman, I turned to Eric. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked before I stormed away.

I stormed towards one of my classes until Taylor saw me. "Shay, you okay? You seem pretty pissed." she said. "I'm fine, Tay. It's just that Eric gets me so pissed off." I said. "I'm sorry about him." she apologized. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him." I said as we go to one of our classes.

I was walking with Grayson and Taylor and then we saw Emery. "Hey, you coming tonight, right?" Grayson asked Emery. "Yes, Grayson. You're gonna see her tonight." I told him for the millionth time and Taylor and I faced my brother. "God. Attempt to be cool. Even social newbies like Emery still like a little cool with their drool." Taylor says as we walked away. "God, doesn't that get annoying hearing him talk about her all the time?" Taylor asked. "Taylor." I said, glaring at her as her bitchiness is coming out. "What, I'm just asking." she said innocently. "It's a little annoying but I find it adorable." I said.

It was finally time for the party! I was wearing a black open shoulder crop top, a black and red plaid skirt, black ankle boots, a necklace with black roses and a ruby red heart and a raven ear wrap. Taylor saw me and handed me a drink. "Yay! You're here and you are looking hot!" she exclaimed. "Don't I always?" I asked sarcastically. We both laughed at that. Then I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" she asked. "It's coming from the woods." I said. "Shay!" Taylor exclaimed as I was walking in the woods. Then I heard the noise again. "I heard it too." she said. We turned a corner and it was one of my brother's friends, Brock. He was all tied up and he was gagged. We gasped. "Go get everyone." I told Taylor. She nodded as she ran to get everyone. That's when everyone came.

"Look what someone did to Brock." Taylor said. "Who did this? Huh, who did this?" Eric asked, roaring out. "We just want to have a little talk." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and it was Drake. He took off his jacket, revealing him in a white tank top with dark jeans and shoes. "This ends tonight." Eric growls. "For once, we agree." Drake said before headbutting him. "Hey!" Grayson exclaimed as everyone gasped. "Drake!" I exclaimed as Drake punched Eric down. "Shay, come over here." I heard my brother say. I just ran over to my brother and he held an arm in front of me. "We're sick of it! You guys messing with us everyday! It's done! It's over! This is what's gonna happen if you keep messing with us, you hear me?!" Drake roared out. Honestly, I've never seen Drake that pissed before and it was kind of scaring me. Then when Drake went to attack again, Roman came out of nowhere and held him back.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" Drake asked. "Do you know what they'd do if they find you outside the sector?" Roman asked. "You should be fighting alongside with me instead of against me." Drake said. That's when I heard sirens. "Cops!" I exclaimed. I had ran towards the yellow jeep that was Eric's. Grayson and Taylor tried to get Emery to come with us but she ran off with Roman. Everyone was arguing before I yelled, "Guys, come on!" as Eric floored it as we sped off before I had one last glance at Drake.


	2. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**SHOUT OUT TIMEE!1**

 **Littlemish24**

* * *

Everyone has been talking about the blow up on the sector and that the Atrians were trying to avenge Nox, the Atrian leader. "It has been a trying couple of days for our community. Our counselors are available to you should you need to speak with someone. I know you may have concerns, but I assure you, your safety and well-being remain our highest priority." our principal said over a hologram. "And how do we know one of them doesn't try to blow up the school next." Eric said, loudly. I just rolled my eyes. The school board is meeting today to discuss heightening security measures, as well as whether or not to move forward with tomorrow night's Homecoming Carnival." our principal said again. Once I know that I heard the mentioning of the Homecoming Carnival, Taylor would be furious.

"I am all for equality, but when they start messing with tradition, that's when I go turbo bitch. I mean, is nothing sacred?" Taylor asked. I had never been a victim of Taylor being in her turbo bitch mode, but I have witnessed it and it is NOT pretty. "You guys murder our leader, and you're worried about cancelling some weird ritual where you celebrate, what, going home." Drake said. After that party, he's kind of been being an asshole. "I would celebrate you going home." Taylor said. Some of the students chuckled and Drake glared over at her. "Cool it, Tay." I said. I heard Emery's friend, Lukas ask Emery about her dad, who is Commander Whitehill.

"Hey, your dad's a hero. Nox would've killed that guard if your dad hadn't shot him." some guy that was sitting next to Grayson piped up. I know the commander wouldn't kill someone on purpose. "I don't think that's how it happened." Emery said. "I think she lost all credibility the second she took off into the woods with a Tattie." Eric said. "Hey. Just give it a rest." Grayson said. He was really heartbroken when Emery chose Roman over him. Thankfully, the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

Later that night, everyone was buzzing about Emery standing up to Robert Vartan, who is a veteran Red Hawk. I hear Eric saying that if the Atrians try something at the carnival, the blood's on Emery's hands. I walked up to Emery. "Don't listen to that asshole. What you did was really bad ass." I said. "Thanks, Shay." she said. Then she looked over at Grayson then back at me. "H-How's Grayson doing?" she asked. "Other than the fact that he's totally crestfallen, he'll be fine." I said. Then fried pickles were served to me. I hand them over to Emery. "That's his favorite." I muttered as I left the building as Taylor texted me, signalling that she's here.

"So, at the Homecoming Carnival, you'll be ticket scanning?" she asked. "You can count on me, Tay." I said. "Thank you so much, Shay!" she squealed, hugging the everliving daylights out of me. "Taylor...I need to do this thing...called breathing." I said, slowly losing oxygen. "Sorry." she said with a sheepish smile. Then we walked inside and she was putting a mentioning of the Homecoming Carnival everywhere. "Excuse." she said as she walked in between the space between Emery and another girl. "Hey, can I volunteer?" I hear that other girl ask. "If the Atrians are coming, I don't want to miss it." she said, smiling. "I don't know you and we know everyone." Taylor said, pointing at herself and I. "Cool it." I whispered to Taylor. She just rolls her eyes. "Freshman?" she asked. "Junior." the girl replied. "I am down a few ticket scanners. Some of my volunteers are boycotting the carnival if the Atrians attend and this one over here is ticket scanning herself." she said, pointing at me and looking directly at Emery. "Sorry." Emery said, sheepishly. "It's their loss." Taylor said then looked back at the other girl. "Homecoming is no place for politics." she said then walked away. "I'm sorry about her. She goes all turbo bitch if anyone messes with tradition. I'm sure you can help out." I said with a smile then I followed Taylor.

"Attention, students. After much discussion, the school board has decided to reverse its decision and allow the Atrian Seven to attend tonight's Homecoming Carnival." I heard our principal say over the PA. I heard Eric slam his locker as Taylor and I were over by Emery. "What's Eric's problem?" Emery asked. "Ugh! His dad used to own this restaurant. It was a popular neighborhood joint over in Bunkhead." Taylor said. "Where they put the Sector?" Emery asked. "Yep. That's when people stopped coming and the place shut down." I replied. "Now, Eric's dad does a lot of drinking his breakfast." Taylor added as we walked away. The day went by quicker than expected. Drake was still avoiding me.

It was finally time for the Homecoming Carnival! I was wearing a Harley Quinn dress, red and black lace up boots, Harley Quinn over-the-knee socks, Harley Quinn armwarmers and a Harley Quinn choker. I was scanning tickets then Taylor walked up to me. "You know everyone's on edge waiting for the Atrians to arrive, right?" Taylor asked. I saw Grayson and some other guy walk up to me and I scanned their tickets. "Speaking of which…" Taylor trailed off as she, Grayson and that guy with my brother was walking away as I saw the Atrian Seven. I was scanning the tickets then after I scanned Drake's ticket, he stood over by me. "You here to campaign for Homecoming King?" I asked. "You show me your school spirit, I'll show you mine." he said then left, leaving me kind of flustered. 1.) I thought he was avoiding me and 2) Was he flirting with me?

There were barely anymore tickets so Taylor said that I'm off the hook. We had seen Emery and Roman walk by, kind of holding hands. "Are you still seriously trying to bang that drum?" Taylor asked. "She likes dark and mysterious. I can be dark and mysterious." Grayson said. Oh, God. Grayson, please don't do anything idiotic.

It was now turning dark. I was talking to Taylor until I noticed Eric rolling out something. "I need to go to the bathroom." I lied as I followed Eric. I then ran into Grayson and Emery. "Did you see Eric walk by?" Emery asked. I nodded. "What're you two talking about?" Grayson asked, being utterly confused. We were walking towards Eric's truck. It looks like he was tieing something up. "Eric. What's going on?" Grayson asked. "Nothing, man I w...I was just taking off. Then I saw the tarp move. I looked over at Emery and she gave me the same expression that I have. Then I heard grunting. We went over by the tarp. I was untying the ropes and it revealed Drake being gagged and handcuffed in ropes. "Drake?" I asked, whispering. Eric has gone too far. "Oh, my God." Emery said. "What the hell are you doing?" Grayson asked. Emery and I were untying Drake and I heard Grayson and Eric have an argument. "This has gone _way_ too far." Grayson said. "We caught him trying to run away." Eric said. "No one touches him." I heard a familiar irritating voice. I turned around and I saw Robert Vartan with several Red Hawks. Grayson grabbed my hand and held me back. Vartan got closer to Drake. "Leave him alone." I snarled. Vartan ignored me as he stopped in front of Drake. "Old alien Rambo here's got a lot of meat on them bones." he said, touching his shoulder. "The gators are gonna love him." he said. My eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey. I thought we were just gonna scare him a little bit and ditch him somewhere." Eric said. I turned to Eric, glaring at him. "You didn't know anything about that?" I asked. Eric just shook his head. "Well, you don't make the plans. I do." he said. "What's wrong with you?" Emery asked with disgust laced in her voice. Damn, the girl's not taking any shit right now. Vartan now has his attention on Emery.

"I know you. You're that little race traitor bitch, aren't you?" Vartan asked. "You can't just accept the fact that she proved you wrong, can't you?" I asked, snarling at him. Vartan now has his attention on me and Grayson grabbed him by the shirt. "Security guards are right behind us." Grayson said, pushing him away from Emery and I. "I don't think they take too kindly to vigilantes." he added. Emery and I went to go help untie Drake then from the corner of my eye, I saw Vartan try to stop us but Grayson pulled out a knife, threatening him that if he goes any closer, he will have no hesitation on killing him. Vartan, Eric and the rest of the Red Hawks retreated.

Emery, Grayson and I were untying Drake. I had removed the gag from his mouth. "Get me the hell out of here." he said, getting a little demanding. "We're trying." Emery said. "Hold still." I said as I untied the ropes on his wrist and he got free and got out of the truck. "You tell anyone about this, you're dead. You hear me?" Drake asked, snarling. I was glaring at Drake for threatening my brother and that's not gonna easily slide. I got in between Drake and Grayson. "He was trying to help." I snarled. He then just stormed off. "You're welcome." Grayson said, sarcastically. Emery was looking at the knife Grayson pulled out. I know that Grayson pulled the knife that belonged to our brother.

"Belonged to my brother." he said as he puts the knife away. "Comes in handy sometimes." He said. I could tell that my brother wants to be alone with Emery. "I'm gonna go." I said as I walked away from them. I just need to relapse on what the hell just happened.


	3. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows**

 **Littlemish24: No problem**

* * *

The anniversary of Arrival Day is just in two days. I was sitting in my usual seat next to Taylor as Mrs. Garcia was explaining about Arrival Day. "The tenth anniversary Arrival Day is in two days. Families of the fallen, as well as human and Atrian students who are part of this integration program, are all invited to attend the Commemoration, which will be held at the base of the Atrian ship." she started to explain. I looked down at the mention of _the families of the fallen_ because my older brother was one of the fallen. Grayson had noticed this. " _You okay?"_ he mouthed. I just give him a weak smile and nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Drake with a concerned expression looking at me. Then I noticed Lukas and Sophia talking about the ship. "Eyes of the world. {eople want to see how this exchange of cultures is progressing. So far, the Atrian Seven have attended human school and human events. The next step is to introduce humans into Atrian society. To that end, the human students in this room have been selected to spend a day in the Sector tommorow." Mrs. Garcia continued to explain. Taylor and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "It's the first time human students will have access to the sector. You'll be making history." Mrs. Garcia added as soon as the bell rang. "Is she real?" Taylor asked as we grabbed our stuff and get out of the classroom.

When we left, Taylor was putting the white ribbons on my brother and I, showing that we are part of the families of the fallen for the memoriam of our older brother. "Looking real pretty today, sweetheart." I heard Drake say. I was not in the mood for Drake's cockiness. "That's really intensive! Even for a 'roided-up alien. Wow. These ribbons are a remembrance of those who lost their lives on Arrival Day. The day your kind literally crashed our town." Taylor snapped, in the defense of my brother and I. "Yeah, I know. I was there." Drake said, smugly. "Did you know Grayson and Shay's brother was killed by an Atrian?" Taylor asked. I just looked down and Grayson just put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Drake looked over at us. "You two lost a brother?" he asked. Tears were welling in my eyes. "Yeah, he was in the National Guard." he said. "I lost half of my tribe." Drake said, coming closer towards us. "Those who survived the crash were gunned down by your bitch guards." Drake said. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. "But you don't see me wrapping myself in ribbon like a birthday present, now do you?" Drake asked. "I'm sorry for your loss." Grayson said. But I cut in. "But my brother wasn't a bitch." I snapped as I was walking away to the nearest bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and leaned against a wall and cried. This was the only time that I have been broken and it was all Drake's fault. Anybody who mentions my brother's death makes me want to cry. Taylor walked in the bathroom and found me crying. Taylor just hugged me as I cried. "I just hate it when people mention it." I cried out. "I know." she said as I was still crying. After several moments, I looked into the mirror and my make-up was all over my cheeks. "Shit my makeup." I hissed. "Don't worry. I got you covered." she said as she pulled out make-up remover, eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Seriously, I'm glad she's my best friend.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

I was getting things out of my locker until someone slammed it. I turned and it was that blonde bitch, Taylor. "You're such an asshole, you know that." she hissed. "The hell's wrong with you?" I asked. "Why the hell did you mock Grayson and Shay's brother's death in front of Shay herself?" she asked. "Did I mention that I lost half my tribe?" I said. "And, did I mention that I found Shay curled up in a ball, crying in the bathroom?" she asked as she stormed away, leaving me with thoughts. Shay was crying? Damn, I fucked up big time.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker after reapplying my makeup then I hear someone yell out, "SHAY!" I turned around and saw Drake standing near me. He was leaning over my small frame. "Um, hey Drake." I said, awkwardly. "Taylor told me that you were crying." he said. "I'll deal with her later." I mutter. "If this comes out shitty, forgive me. I-I'm sorry for mocking your brother's death. I-I never meant to hurt you." he said. "You know, just forget about it." I said as I walked away from him.

The next day, we were going to the Sector. The bus on the way to the sectors stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, with your brother and all…" Taylor said, trailing off. "I'm not gonna let his death get to me today." I said. My parents also suggested I stayed home because after five years on not growing up with an older brother, I suffered through severe depression, so that's why it's hard. We had walked out of the bus and Mrs. Garcia was guiding us through the Sector. "You are paired up into groups of two, each group must be accompanied by a guard during your visit here." Mrs. Garcia said. "Welcome to the Sector." a man said.

Taylor and I immediately paired up and we were at the little jewelry shop at the corner. "This is so cute." Taylor said, holding up a necklace. Then something caught my eye. I was immediately drawn to this beautiful white and black crystal necklace. Taylor noticed me and saw the necklace. She gasped. "Oh, my God! That is so pretty." she said. "Yeah, I'll doubt that I can get it." I said, my shoulders slumping. "Cheer up, maybe Drake can get it for you." she said. We giggled and walked away.

Now we were at some marketplace. "Now, the best bang for your buck in the marketplace? Dovor. Gives you a nice smooth buzz, but not too much. It'll make you feel like you got hit in the head with a gold brick." Drake said. Then a guard came up to them. "You can't sell drugs to humans. Let's go." the guard said as he took Drake away. "One day, we're not gonna take it anymore. One day, we're gonna break down these walls and you'll be sorry." Drake growled as he was escorted away.

The day was almost over. I was walking towards the bus and I felt my shoulder getting tapped. I turned around and it was Drake. "Uh, hey. Can I talk to you?" Drake asked. I nodded and he led me somewhere where barely any people were. "I, um, saw you eyeing this." he said as he pulled out the black and white crystal necklace. I gasped. "You didn't." I said. "Consider this as an apology gift and a _Welcome to the Sector_ gift." he said. "Drake, thank you so much." he said as I lifted some of my platinum blonde hair to the left side of my shoulder and puts the necklace on me. I turned back to him, smiling. "Shay, we're leaving." I hear Taylor say. "Bye Drake." I said as I walked away with Taylor. As Taylor and I were walking, she gasped as she saw the necklace. "He didn't." she said. "First thing I said when I found out." I said. "Oh, my God, that is probably the most romantic thing he's done. _You must be something special to him._ " she said.

Throughout most of the night, I had Taylor's words running through my mind. I was at the usual restaurant that everyone hangs out at with Grayson and Emery. They want me to look at the interviews that they did, but most of them was footage of Emery getting yelled at. Honestly, it was amazing. "We actually have a few interviews for Gloria's video, not just footage of you getting yelled at by Atrians." Grayson said. "The Commemoration tomorrow it must be hard on your guys' family. I'm sure you two are thinking about your brother a lot." Emery said. "I think it'll be hard for everyone there. Especially Shay." he said. "Wait what happened?" Emery asked. "Five years later after my brother's death, I kind of went into severe depression. It hits me really hard every day on Arrival Day. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said. "I got out of it three years ago. I think I can try to handle it." I said. "How are they gonna feel when the Atrians show up?" Emery asked. "Honestly? I think a lot of people will hate it. And our video." he said. "Then, why'd you offer to help me?" she asked. "I'm just gonna go." I said, awkwardly as I left.

Today is the day of Arrival Day. I was able to hide the gem of the necklace under my dress from my parents because a.) they knew that it would be bad by getting a small souvenir from the Sector and b.) if Drake shows up, I want to prove it to him that I wore it but not in front of my parents. Plus, they said that I have to dress up somewhat decent, kind of the reason why I am wearing a dress. I was standing by my parents and my brother the Grayson saw Emery and I saw Taylor. I went down to greet her. "You're actually wearing a dress for once." she said. She knows that I don't wear dresses that much. "My mom said I have dress somewhat elegant." I said. The Atrian Seven arrived and then the whole Commemoration started.

I was sitting next to Taylor and Emery when the man from yesterday, which Emery told me that his name is Castor, had greeted Gloria, my parents, etc… Then Drake was now leaving with Beaumont on his tail. Beaumont is taking over for Commander Whitehill for now after what happened with Nox and all. "What's up with that?" I asked Taylor. "I know. Weird right?" she asked and I nodded. Then she said some foreign language. "Welcome. Today we honor those we've lost, but we also look to the future." Gloria started. I tuned out some of it but then I listened again. "I could tell you about the success of our integration program, but I'll let you see the results for yourselves." she said then the video that Emery and Grayson helped Gloria made was on the projector. It started off with Sophia starting the interview with her survival day story then it got interrupted by the Redhawks. I know that Emery and Grayson didn't put that in the video. I was fucking there!

" _I am the Grand Patriarch of the Red Hawks. For too long, the government has hidden the truth about Atrians but today, we'll show you what they don't want you to see._ " the guy said then the video shows Drake being taken away by Beaumont, saying the words that I heard yesterday. " _One day, we're gonna break down these walls, and you'll be sorry._ " The Grand Patriarch of the Red Hawks continued to talk then Gloria shut down the video. Then all of a sudden, Roman came up to the podium.

"My name is Roman. I'm the son of Nox, the late leader of the Atrians. I'm here to say that what you just saw there is some truth to that. The video was supposed to be of Atrians telling their Arrival Day stories. I'd like to share mine." Roman started to say. "That Red Hawk said that humans don't want us here. Well, I know that's not true. Because on Arrival Day, I met a human girl who saved my life." he continued and he looked at Emery. Wait, she saved Roman's life on Arrival Day? "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. But if I met her today, we couldn't walk down the street together without causing harm to one or both of us. That's the reality of our world. The integration program isn't perfect. But it has shown me that there are more humans out there like that girl than there are Red Hawks. And that gives me hope...hope that someday...we will be able to come together." he concluded. And with that, we all applauded.

I was walking back to my mom and dad's car and I overheard the whole discussion between Emery and Grayson. I probably have the same expression as Emery. "This is not the way to avenge our brother's death. How could you do this to me?! I thought we were twins." I snapped as I stormed away from him. I was going towards the car then I hear Emery call out my name. "Shay, you didn't know about this?" she asked. "I know my dad being a part of the Red Hawks but not Grayson." I said as I got in the car, trying to get the gist that…

Grayson is a Red Hawk.


	4. And Left No Friendly Drop

**REVIEW TIMEE!1:**

 **beaweasley2: Thank you so much for the support. I'm trying to make the relationship between Drake and Shay strong as possible as well as the friendship between her and Taylor. I'm really bad at my flow, but I'll try to improve it.**

* * *

Ever since what happened on Arrival Day, I haven't spoken to Grayson. I was now in class. "Atrians have two hearts and two full sets of lungs. Now, this, combined with their skin's ability to absorb oxygen from air and water, it makes their respiratory system…" Ms. Benton started to say until Teri cuts in. "Superior. Like everything else about us." Teri snapped. "No, Teri, not superior. Different. The important thing to remember is that Atrians' biological differences are due to their native environment. Right down to their markings, which are bioluminescent in water. Sophia? Why's that?" Ms. Benton continued. "To light our way." Sophia replied said. "Exactly. It's called adaptive evolution, and, I mean, those aren't the only differences. Um, physically, Atrians mature faster than we do. They're sensitive to things like salt and dry air, and they're allergic to a lot of our foods like cilantro and pretty much anything with caffeine in it. But in a lot of ways, Atrians and humans are strikingly similar." Ms. Benton said, continuing to explain.

"Yeah, some biologists even suggest a common origin." Ms. Benton continued. Then a girl in my class, Zoe raised her hand. "So, does that mean an Atrian and a human could get their intergalactic freak on?" she asked. I could feel someone staring into the back of my skull. I turned around and Drake was smirking at me. I was blushing and when Taylor saw it, she smirked. "Hypothetically, yes." Ms. Benton said. "And how's their endurance? Are we talking marathon man or sprint and face plant?" Taylor asked. "Blondie, you couldn't handle my endurance. But I bet Shay over there can." he said. I was blushing really hard now. "Better use protection, Shay. Alien crabs don't just itch. They bite." Eric said. Drake rammed his chair into Eric's desk. "I missed you too, sweetheart." Eric said, sarcastically. "Guys. Guys? Drake? I think that's enough." our teacher said. "If this class is too challenging for you, we can go back to flatworms. Flatworms?" the teacher asked. But nobody speaks up. "Okay. Everybody scroll down to page 17. Flatworms." Ms. Benton said.

Taylor and I left the class when the bell rang. "Dude, you were so red! Maybe I should talk about you and Drake doing the nasty from now on!" Taylor teased, making me really red but not from anger but from blushing to hard. "Shay!" I heard and Grayson was running towards me. "Hey, Grayson." I said. Then it developed into an awkward silence. "I'm gonna go." Taylor said as she awkwardly walks away. "I just wanna apologize what happened at the commemoration. I never meant to hurt you." he said. In his eyes, I knew he was being honest. I just sighed. "Grayson, I'm not mad at you. I wasn't. But, why didn't you tell me? We're twins." I asked. "Because I was afraid we would lose that connection. Plus, you know how mom and dad are." Grayson said. I just chuckled a bit. "Yes, I know how they are. Even though I forgive you, you should apologize to Emery. She was really betrayed." I said. "Wait, you forgive me?" he asked. "If you never lie to me again." I said. "Unless it's something big." Grayson said as we hugged. "Okay, I forgive you." I said.

I was now walking around then I heard my name. I turned around and it was Emery. "Hey, did you forgive my brother?" I asked. "You knew about the Stargazer Lilies?" Emery asked. "I was in on the whole thing. I knew how much he likes you." I said. "I wanna forgive him, Shay, but I can't." she said. Then we noticed Sophia staring at the trophy case for the Swim team. "That's our swim team." Emery said, causing Sophia to look at us. "I've never been a part of something like that." she said. Emery and I looked at each other with confused expressions. "A team." Sophia said, awkwardly. "Even in the Sector, I don't really have many friends. I was hoping to find some on the outside, but...it's not that easy, it it?" Sophia asked as the bell rang. "I'll see you later, Emery." I said as I walked away. I felt bad for Sophia. I knew how she felt. Sometimes, I only rely myself on Taylor and Grayson.

I was now at the pool hall with everyone, watching Sophia swim. Emery was timing for her. She was a natural. "What's Eric's record again?" I asked my brother. "4:19." Grayson replied. Eric wasn't looking too pleased. "4:17." Emery said. "She broke form. Is that what we call freestyle?" Eric said. I turned to Taylor. "Can you please break up with him?" I asked, whispering. She just shrugged. "There are times I want to break up with him and times that I don't." she whispered back. "Then why don't you race her. Head to head." Emery challenged. "Because I'm not gonna get in the pool with a disease-ridden Tattie." he said. I noticed that Roman and Teri are here. "Shit's about to go down." I whispered as I nodded towards the duo. Teri was about to beat the living shit out of Eric, but Roman held her back.

After everything that happened at the pool, the swim captain's mom was here. "I'm just concerned for my daughter. Have the Atrians ever been tested for any diseases?" she asked. "Yes, of course they have." Gloria said. "Mom, you should've seen her. She broke Eric's state record!" the swim captain said. "Like hell she did." he said. "She did so. Stop being a whiny little bitch about it." I said as I was about to attack him, but Grayson held me back. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we let a dolphin on the team? Or an alligator. They're really fast swimmers too." he said. "Come on, lots of athletes have physical advantages. Michael Phelps. He had double-jointed ankles. Are you saying you wouldn't want that on our team?" my brother asked the asshole. "Or are you just jealous that Sophia can break your record?" I asked, finishing for my brother.

"Okay. Enough. Sophia…" Gloria was about to say but Emery cuts in. "I encouraged her. It's my f…" Emery was about to say but Sophia cuts her off. "No. I wanted to do it. I want to be on the team." Sophia said. "And I'm afraid that's not possible. When your father and I negotiated the integration program, we both agreed that sports, at least at the start, might pose as a security risk." Gloria said. "The meet is on school grounds. You're saying you can't protect them at Marshall?" Emery asked. "Even if we did bring in additional security, okay, the board decided having Atrians participate in sports would be disruptive to other students. They've been training for years..." Gloria started to say but Emery cuts in. Sophia looks pretty crestfallen right now. "So you're leaving your best swimmer off the team? Right before a meet with Collier Prep." Emery asked before she turned to the Swim Team. "If she took you guys to state, would that be disruptive?" Emery asked. "Stop encouraging her. I don't think this is a good idea." Roman said. "Well, I think it's a great idea." Grayson said. "I second that." I added. "If you want to talk about unfair advantages, what about the fact that Collier makes it to state every year because of the fact that they're a private school and pull in the best athletes from the Gulf Coast." I said. "They're a factory. I say this year, we fight back." Grayson said and my brother and I looked at each other with a smirk.

"See. What's the problem?" Emery said. "I will talk to the board. Okay? If I can reverse their decision, I'm counting on all of you to be on your best behavior." Gloria said. I smirked at Eric."Am I making myself clear?" Gloria asked. We all nodded.

The school board decided that the Atrians would participate in sports. That means the humans aren't too pleased. But when the humans went too far, the Atrians were fighting back. They. Were. Pissed. But, today was the meet. I was walking around with Grayson and Emery when I saw some of the people from Collier Prep and the whole swim team crowding someone. We went to see who it was and it was Sophia. She was barely breathing. Julia was running, probably to get Roman. "Get back." Grayson said but the guys from Collier didn't hear him. "He said get back, assholes." I growled as I shoved him away. "Why don't you get back, you Tattie-loving bitch?" the asshole from Collier asked. "Who're you calling Tattie and who're you callin' a bitch?" I heard. I turned and it was Drake. "Somebody call 911." Emery said. Roman came as quickly as possible.

"Help me get her to the locker room." Roman said to Emery. "No, you shouldn't move her." Emery said. Roman said something to Emery and Roman lifted Sophia up into his arms and they left. "What did you give her?" Teri asked, growling before she snatched the drink out of the hand of the blonde bimbo from Collier. "Caffeine?" Teri asked. "It's not my fault E.T. drank it." she said. "What you're saying makes me feel unwelcome and fills me with rage." Teri snarled through her teeth as she takes off her earrings. "There. I used my words." she said before headbutting her. Now, there was a big fight going on between the Atrians and Collier. I took off my jacket. "Shay, what are you doing?" Grayson asked. "There's a fight going on and I'm not sitting on the sidelines." I growled as I took off my bracelets as well as I joined in on the fight.

We took the fight in the pool. As I knocked a guy in the pool, some other girls were shoved in the pool as well. Drake pretended to help up the one guy from the pool then Drake punched him as I kicked him back in the pool. He looked back at me and I nodded. Then, Eric joined in on the fight. Then Drake turned around and grabbed Eric. "Don't. He's with us." I said to Eric. He looked at me then back at Eric and then let him go. The guy from Collier punched Eric as I kicked the guy from Collier where the sun doesn't shine and as Drake punched him. Drake turned to me and winked at me. Then the air horn blared out. The security guards and Gloria came in. "The next person to throw a punch will be expelled." Gloria said. "The meet is canceled. Collier, head to the locker room. Marshall, to the auditorium. Now!" Gloria added. I have never seen her this steamed before. I got up and walked over to Taylor. "Wow, even you and Drake make a good duo fighting." Taylor said. "Really, Shay? Him?" I heard Zoe ask. I glared over at her. "Don't test me." I growled. "I wouldn't if I were you." Taylor said in agreement.

I was sitting next to Taylor and Teri was sitting behind us. "The Marshall swim team will be suspended from competition. You'll forfeit all further matches. Your season's over." Gloria said, angrily. "Are you serious?" Eric asked in disbelief. "Wait." Roman was about to say but Sophia cuts in. "It's not their fault. It's mine." Sophia said. "No. I put the integration program on the line today. I trusted you all, and you let me down. Still...when Nox, one of the founding members of this program, passed away, many feared that his dream would die with him, but after today's events...I know that's not the case." Gloria said. "True, the meet was an unqualified disaster, but for the first time in history, humans and Atrians were fighting alongside each other. You were fighting for each other. And I view that as a victory, one I can build on, so there will be no further disciplinary action. You can go." Gloria said.

As we're about to leave, I heard Sophia. "Wait. We came here to swim. After everything that's happened, can we at least have that?" Sophia asked. "What's the point? We already forfeited the meet. There's no one here to see it." Eric said. "We're here." Grayson said. After a silence, Gloria speaks up. "The pool is yours. One hour." she said and as she left, we all have smiles on our faces.

We were about to see a race. "On your marks, get set, go!" I exclaimed as Taylor starts the time. And at the end, Sophia won. I applauded and Drake looked at me, smirking but almost smiling. I smiled back at him.

As I was leaving the pool and towards Grayson's car, I saw Grayson and Emery kiss. Honestly, I feel happy for Grayson because he finally kissed the girl that he wouldn't stopped talking about. But, from the corner of my eye, I could see that Roman has a heartbroken expression. I thought Roman and Emery would be a cute couple, but Roman just blew Emery off.

Looks like Grayson got the girl instead of Roman


	5. Dreamers Often Lie

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: I'm sorry. I'm just used to writing stories in paragraphs. I'll try to improve that.**

* * *

All of us were in the auditorium. I was sitting next to Grayson and this one guy I don't know. "Tomorrow begins a new phase of the Integration Program. The Atrian Seven will be taken by bus into town. Once there, you'll be free to explore Edendale. Now, your curfew still stands. The bus will take you back to the sector at 9:00 p.m.-sharp." Gloria began to explain. "So, a dog with a longer leash?" Drake said. "You're lucky we haven't put you down yet." Eric whispered with a smirk. "It's an opportunity for Atrians to experience more of human culture." Gloria added on. "Is it even safe for the Atrians?" Emery asked. "SEU guards will be patrolling Edendale just like they do here at Marshall." Gloria said. "And we can go anywhere we want?" Sophia asked with a huge smile. "I'd rather go back to the Sector." Teri said, icily. "Now, there's an idea." I heard Zoe mutter. "We will be monitoring your progress very closely over the next few months. If you break these rules, you'll lose those privileges. But if you abide by them...it could lead to greater freedoms outside the Sector for all Atrians." Gloria continued to explain then the bell rang.

"Hey, I got two tickets for The Omen." Grayson said. "As much as I want to go because you know my love for horror movies, I think you should take Emery to see that. I don't wanna be that much of a cockblock." I said. "Really?" Grayson asked. "I know how much you like her." I said. Grayson walked over to Emery. I was about to leave until I heard my brother exclaim 'It's all for you, Emery!" to Emery and that caused me to smile a bit. Smiling because my brother really loves this girl but a little bit because from what happened last night after the pool because I saw a pang of jealousy on Roman's face.

I was in school, walking to my next class then I heard Emery call out my name. I was a little worried because I never saw Grayson come home from his date with Emery. "What's up?" I asked. "Where's Grayson?" Emery asked. "I don't know. He never made it home last night. I thought he'd been with you." I said. "Yeah, but he got a call from Eric, saying that he need a ride." Emery said. Then I saw Eric. "Speaking of the devil." I muttered. Emery pulled me along as we got up to Eric.

"Where's Grayson?" Emery and I asked in unison. "I don't know. Why don't you two call him?" Eric asked. "I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up." I said. "He wasn't answering for me either. He left to pick you up last night." Emery said. "He did, but…" Eric was about to say but was cut off by Emery. "Eric, what's going on? He never made it back to movie last night and he wasn't in class this morning." Emery said. "Hell, he'd never made it back to the house." I said. "All right, come on…" Eric said as he brought Emery and I to a corner. "Grayson got arrested." Eric said. My eyes widened. Emery and I looked at each other. "Arrested?" we asked in unison. "For what?" Emery asked. "What did you do?" I asked. "I-I can't hear this anymore." I said as I walked away.

After school, I was probably daydreaming about Drake as I stood next to Taylor and Zoe. "Tell me you're not still crushing on Gigantor." Zoe said. "Shut up, Zoe." Taylor hissed. "I don't like high school guys. But Drake's different." I said. "Yeah, really different." Taylor said. Drake walked passed us and winked at me. I had blushed. "Drake has this mysterious aura and I just want to figure him out." I said. "What about Teri or Sophia?" Taylor said. "True, but I don't think Teri likes us that much." I asked. "Come on." Taylor said as she dragged me where Lukas and Sophia are. "I'm sorry. This one's taken." Taylor said. "Today, I'm initiating you into an age-old human girl institution-shopping." Taylor said. "Tay…" I muttered but then Taylor pulls Sophia and I along.

We were now in one of the shops that Taylor is obsessed with. "Stand up here." Taylor directed as Sophia stood on the device that helps with the outfit. "Okay. Are you ready for this?" Taylor asked. I pressed one of the dresses and it shows a reflection on how it would look on Sophia. "Woah…" Sophia muttered. "Sophia, that looks so awesome on you." I said. "Let's try another one." Taylor said as she clicked on another dress and with the other dresses too. "I love these other dresses too." Taylor said. "What about you and Drake? Have...you two ever dated?" Taylor asked. "No. Drake pretty much keeps to himself." Sophia said. "You're good." Taylor whispered to me then turns back to Sophia. "So, he's a man of mystery?" Taylor asked. Sophia just nods. "You picked a good one." Taylor muttered to me. I just rolled my eyes.

Leave it to Taylor to say which guy is right for me.

As I was walking around town, I got a call. It was from my mom. "Hey, mom." I said. "Grayson's back from the police station." my mom said. "Oh, thanks for telling me." I said and then I hung up. "I gotta go." I muttered to Taylor. "See you." Taylor said.

I got back home and I saw Grayson. "You don't know how pissed I am." I said to Grayson as I walked into my house. Grayson then told me everything. He said that he ditched his date with Emery to pick up Eric. But he ended up picking up Eric and two others because they were vandalising an Atrian safe house. Then Eric and the two other left Grayson to be arrested. "Grayson, I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. Why didn't you tell the police the truth?" I asked. "Because Eric didn't deserve to go down for something those other Red Hawks did." Grayson replied. "They're charging you with a hate crime, Grayson." my mom said. "Doesn't matter. Our lawyer spoke with your friend Eric, and he's gonna confess to all of it." my dad said. "He did?" Grayson asked. "Yep." my dad replied. I couldn't listen anymore, so I got upstairs to my room. The day got by quicker and my parents had a meeting and Grayson and Emery were going around to find the guy who had blamed Eric for a hate crime.

 _Later that night, while I was up in my room, I was strumming my guitar to a random song then I got a call. It was from Taylor. "Hey, Tay." I said. "Okay, so I was talking to Drake. And he would not stop asking about you." Taylor said. "R-Really?" I asked. "Uh-huh. He seems to really like you." Taylor said. Then I heard something outside. "Earth to Shay Montrose? Are you okay?" Taylor asked. "I heard something. Tay, I gotta go." I said. "Oh, okay then." Taylor said with a hint of confusion. I hung up. I went out to my window then I felt someone grab my hand. "Shit!" I hissed. "It's just me." I heard a familiar voice. Drake. "Drake, what are you doing here?" I asked as he entered through my window. I know that I was on my own for tonight because my parents_

 _"Drake, what are you doing? I thought it was after curfew." I said. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this." Drake said. I was confused until he slams his lips on mine. I was surprised for a moment but then I had kissed back. Drake had picked me up and puts me on the desk that was in my room. Drake took off my shirt, revealing my black lace bra and he picked me up again and puts me on the bed. Drake got on top of me as my back was against the bed. Drake had kissed my lips one more time before he went to my neck. Drake had added his hands into the mixture whether it was squeezing my ass or my breasts. I was moaning in pleasure and nothing could wake me up._

Wait, wake me up? I had woken up and it was all a dream. What the hell just happened.


	6. Stabbed With a White Wench's Black Eye

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **beaweasley2: I won't mind**

 **Loxxy: Same!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked. Taylor had just told me that her and Drake were in the bathroom and they were talking about me...then all of a sudden Drake had splashed water on her face. Taylor had nodded at my question. We were now overhearing that the Redhawks had might plan a failed attack at the sector. "Do you really think your parents could've done this?" Taylor asked me, whispering. "From what Grayson told me, they don't use violence to get a message across." I replied, whispering. We were gonna get to class then I saw Zoe whisper something to Drake. There was this...unknown feeling in my stomach.

Was it jealousy?

No. No. I can't be jealous. "It's okay. Drake only has eyes for you." Taylor said. "What about the charity ball? Do you think Drake's gonna ask you?" Taylor asked. I just shrugged as I looked over to Drake and Zoe talking. "And I'm coming to your house to get ready for the ball, right?" I asked. "Yep. And I could assure you that whatever dress you pick out, Drake is gonna lose his mind." Taylor said with a smirk. Speaking of which, I need to tell her my dream.

"Tay, I need to tell you something." I said. "Anything." she replied.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

I was going to my locker and from the corner of my eye, I see that curly haired bitch, Zoe. "I have some intel I need you to give to Vega ASAP." Zoe said. I was still pissed at Roman for calling me Vega's lapdog and I'm not in the mood for Zoe's bullshit. "What am I, your messenger boy, now?" I asked, sarcastically. "Oh, this is a message you'll really enjoy delivering." Zoe said then she whispered something that completely shocked me.

Grayson and Shay's parents are the leaders of the Redhawks.

"Grayson and Shay's parents?" I asked in disbelief, mostly on Shay's behalf. How could someone that sweet and innocent as Shay be related to the leaders of the Redhawks. "Yeah." Zoe said, chuckling. "I used to think that Grayson was kind of vanilla. But now I see it's all a part of his game. And Shay? I used to think she's all badass, but now that's all apart of an act." Zoe said. "Leave Shay alone." I growled. "Easy, I didn't mean to offend one of your sex toys." Zoe said, mocking innocence. I just glared at her. I really do like Shay and I don't wanna mess it up. And last night, I probably made a bad first impression on Taylor, who is Shay's best friend.

Zoe just changed the topic. "You know I got to respect that- I've got my cover, they got theirs." Zoe said. I don't believe that Shay's a Redhawk. "Shay is not a Redhawk." I growled. Zoe just rolls her eyes. "But, how do you know that his parents are the leaders?" I asked. "Because. Those two idiot Redhawks squealed like little piggies right before they went boom." Zoe said with a smirk.

That was her?

"That was you?" I asked, completely voicing out my thought. "You're welcome." Zoe said. "All right. I'll give Vega the message." I said. Then Ms Benton had commented Zoe on her fetal pig dissections then asked if she was going to the charity ball. Zoe was going to be going to that thing.

"You're actually gonna go to that thing? I asked. "Yep, and so are you. As soon as you talk to Vega, you're gonna meet me at the ball and give me her instructions. So get yourself a government-issued tux." Zoe said with a smirk as she walked away.

I can't believe I'm going to that ball, but I think it's worth it to see Shay in a dress.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

"Holy shit. Seriously?" Taylor asked, whispering. I nodded. I had told Taylor about my sex dream with Drake. Then we saw Zoe walk by us. I'm getting a bit more suspicious of her everyday. "There's something you're not telling us." Taylor said as we walked by Zoe. "Yeah, what's the deal with you and Drake?" I asked, a hint of jealousy lacing in my voice. "There is no deal between me and Drake." Zoe said. "That is the biggest load of shit I've ever heard." I said. "Yeah, we just saw you two talking. And you left the Bug together on Saturday. Where did you go?" Taylor asked. "Okay, he asked me to give him a ride to Edendale, and I felt bad for him, so…" Zoe was about to say then she looked over at me.

"Look, Shay, if you don't want me to hang out with him, I won't. I know that you really like him." Zoe said. "A momentary lapse in judgement I can only attribute to a hormonal shift and/or...sheer boredom to get with Drake, then why-" I begin to ask then Zoe cuts me off. "I don't. Honestly, the whole interspecies thing really grosses me out." Zoe said. "Well, I have class. So talk later?" Zoe asked. "Yeah." Taylor said as I nodded. Zoe blew us a kiss as she left. "Is it just me or am I getting more suspicious of her everyday?" Taylor asked me. "It's not just you." I replied. Then Grayson came in. "I need to talk to you." Grayson whispered to me. "I gotta go." I said. "See ya." Taylor said as I walked away from her with Grayson.

"Look, Eric's planning on leaving the Redhawks." Grayson said. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "My reaction too." he muttered. "After what happened last night and getting me arrested, this wasn't what he signed up for." Grayson muttered to me. "And you believe him?" I asked. Grayson nodded. "Look, I gotta go to class. I'll see you later." I said as I left.

The day had gone by fast and Taylor and I were getting ready for the ball. The ball was about to start in like 10 or 20 minutes. Grayson had also told me that Emery is gonna be his date. I honestly haven't seen my brother happy in so long. I had got out of the bathroom so Taylor and I would surprise each other. Taylor had gasped. I instantly grew worried. "What?" I asked. "No, it's nothing. It's just...Drake is gonna drool when he sees you in that." Taylor said as she hugged me. I had hugged back. "Ready?" Taylor asked. "As ever." I said as we got out of her room.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

As I left Zoe, I found myself at the entrance...again. Then I spotted Shay and Taylor...but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Shay. She looks so...breathtaking and mesmerizing. She had smiled at me with a faint blush on her cheeks. As I was walking towards Shay, Taylor smirked at her and took this time to leave.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

As Taylor left, I had walked up to Drake. "Hey." he said, quietly. "Hi." I said, shyly. "Y-You look beautiful." Drake said, making me more red. "Thanks. You cleaned yourself good." I said. He had smirked. I have seen Taylor flirting with the butler. Taylor and Eric had broken up on Sunday and she was ready to move on. Then all of a sudden, Drake walked away from me.

Later, I had spotted Zoe and Drake escorting my brother somewhere. Grayson had seemed...out of it. Zoe waved at me as she muttered something to Drake through her teeth. "Zoe, I really need to talk with…" I said but Drake held me back. "Whoa, whoa, where are you going, beautiful?" Drake asked me as he spinned me around and kept his arms wrapped around my waist. "Beautiful? I bet our little encounter near the entrance, you were thinking one of my friends the entire time and ignored me throughout all this time tonight." I growled. "No one's ignoring you. At least not in that dress." Drake said, flirtatiously. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. "You know, this is my house. I can give you a tour." I said, biting my lip. "I can even show you my bedroom." I whispered in his ear. "I'd love to, but, um...some other time, okay?" Drake asked as he left. I couldn't help but have a heartbroken expression on my face.

When the ball was over, I spend all night crying. I was getting ready until I heard police sirens. I was making my way out of my room and just in time to see the police escorting my mom out of the house. "We're not going to stand for this! Don't worry, sweetheart. We're right behind you." I heard my dad say. "Dad, what's going on?" Grayson asked as we ran towards him. "Some reporter taped a Redhawk meeting, and your mother was here. She's being charged with planning a terrorist attack. We need to get down to the police station to put up a united front for your mother." my dad explained as he ran back into the house. For the moments I knew that my parents were Redhawks, I thought that they don't do violence…

But now they do.

I had gotten a call from Taylor and it was basically about my mom. After that call, I was crying in my pillow. Then I heard something out of my window. I wiped the tears that had been streaming down and I checked and a hand was on my wrist and gave out a scream. "It's just me." I heard a familiar voice. It was Drake. "What the hell are you doing here? My dad and/or my brother could be back any minute." I hissed. Drake gave me a confused look. "I'm sure you heard about my mom, so my dad went to the police station and Grayson went over by Emery's." I said. "So, you're home alone?" Drake asked. I nodded. "Look, I'm still pissed at you for what happened…" I started but then he cuts me off by kissing me.

I couldn't kiss back because I was in shock. Then he detached his lips from mine. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Drake said. "Please do that again." I said, breathlessly. "No problem." Drake said as he pressed his lips on mine. I was able to kiss back. I had wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. Drake had picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he sets me down on the bed, my back hitting my bed. He continued to make out for a several minutes until he stopped.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that." Drake said, breathlessly, repeating the first time he said.

"Trust me, I wanted to do that for a long time." I said.


	7. To Seek A Foe

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **beaweasley2: I didn't receive it**

 **Loxxy: I don't know. But, let's find out**

* * *

Grayson and I have been staying over at Emery's for the last couple of days. My brother and I couldn't be at our house right now. Mr. and Mrs. Whitehill were more than welcoming for letting Grayson and I stay. Grayson and I were watching the reports on the television. _"For the first time, we've gotten a look at the inner workings of the Redhawks. Margaret Montrose was caught on video last night, leading a secret Red Hawk meeting and planning an attack at the Atrian Sector. The local philanthropist is being held without bail pending trial."_ the reporter was saying. "Are you two okay?" I heard Emery ask us. "Never thought what our 15 minutes of fame would look like." Grayson replied. "Shay?" Emery asked. I was silent. "I have nothing to say." I replied, quietly. I was thankful that Mr. Whitehill had turned the television off.

"Try and ignore them. Reporters were all over our house after the shooting at the Sector." Mr. Whitehill said, trying to reassure us. "There's French toast on the stove, you guys. We should get going if we're gonna get to my folks' by noon." Mrs. Whitehill said. "Grayson, Shay, you two can stay here as long as you two need." Mr. Whitehill said. "Thank you, Mr. Whitehill…" I started. "...But our uncle offered to put us up." Grayson finished as Mr. Whitehill stood up and walked over by his wife. "Let us know if there's anything you two need." Mrs. Whitehill said, softly as Mr. and Mrs. Whitehill left. "Your parents are really cool about this." Grayson said. "Yeah, Emery. You're lucky to have them." I said. "After everything that my dad went through, I understand what it's like to have your world turned upside down." Emery said. "Yeah." Grayson said, quietly. My phone had rang. It was Taylor. "It's Taylor. I have to take this." I said as I walked outside and answered my phone.

"Hey, Tay." I said. _"I heard what happened. Are you and Grayson alright?"_ Taylor asked, frantically. "We're fine. Grayson and I are staying at Emery's for a while." I replied. _"Oh, thank god."_ Taylor sighed out. _"How're you feeling?"_ Taylor asked. I bit my lip. "I honestly can't believe my own parents would lie to me. Grayson and I are gonna visit our mom, I'm probably sure that he's bringing Emery along." I said. I know that Grayson's gonna need the support from Emery. _"Yeah, I can't believe that your mom would attack your boyfriend and his kind."_ Taylor said. I blushed at the mention of Drake. "Speaking of Drake, I have to tell you something, but you have to swear on your life that you would _never_ tell Grayson." I said. I heard Taylor gasp over the phone. _"Oh, my God! Did you and Drake…"_ Taylor started to ask. "Yep." I answered for her. Taylor squealed over the phone and I had to get my phone away from my ear for a moment.

 _"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you! You guys are gonna be a hot couple and I hope you get married and have…"_ Taylor was fangirling but I stopped her. "Tay! Calm down!" I exclaimed. "So, did he pop up the boyfriend question?" Taylor asked. "After what happened in my bedroom, I asked him what we were then he just left." I said. _"That asshole!"_ Taylor exclaimed. "I know, I was confused yet heartbroken. Plus, here's the other thing. You know about the necklace Drake gave me?" I asked. _"Yep."_ Taylor replied. "Well, whenever I'm around Drake, my necklace suspiciously glows. I have no idea what's going on." I confessed to Taylor. _"That's weird."_ Taylor said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Grayson come up to me. "Shay, we're leaving." Grayson said. "'Kay." I said to Grayson. "I'll call you back." I said into my phone. _"Okay, but when you see me, details!"_ Taylor exclaimed as I giggled and hung up. Honestly, what would I do without Taylor?

We were all at the bug. Grayson, Eric and I have joined Emery and her friend, Julia. After Eric left the Red Hawks, he's been less of an asshole. "I can't believe that about your guys' mom. How is she? Ha-Have you seen her yet?" Eric asked. "No, but we will." Grayson said. "I want to change the subject. Can we talk about something else?" I asked. Emery and Julia were struggling on what to talk about. "I'm failing Trig." Eric blurts out. I chuckled. Couldn't blame him. For how much I hate that class, I'm surprisingly passing.

"Wow." Emery said, awkwardly. "Um, I could tutor you, if you want." Julia said. I smirk. Am I sensing a crush forming? "What? It's not that big of a deal. Trig's hard. For some reason, I picked it up quickly." Julia said. "Yeah, and for how much I hate that class, I'm surprisingly passing." I said. "But trust me, there are plenty of things I don't get." Julia continued to explain. "Like cars." Emery said. "You leave Bruce out of this." Julia said. Who's Bruce?

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. Who's Bruce?" Grayson asked. "Her beat-up old car." Emery said. "I like to think of Bruce as a member of the family." Julia said. "Because he's been passed down from generation to generation for centuries." Emery said. I let out a low whistle. "Ha-ha, you joke, but I've actually been a little worried about Bruce. Every time I speed up, he's starts making this weird chirping sound." Julia said. "That's your fan belt." Eric said. "Or a reason to get a new car." Emery added. "I think you should stick with Bruce, chirping and all. Loyalty's important." Grayson said, directing the last sentence to Emery with a smile. "Thank you, Grayson." Julia said as she raised her eyebrows at Emery, as if she's saying _Ha, your boyfriend's on my side._

"Hey, guys. Enjoying your Sunday?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and it was Miss Benton. "Hi, Miss Benton." Emery said. "Hey Grayson, Shay, so sorry about your guys' mom." Miss Benton said. Here we go again. Grayson and I looked at each other as we stayed silent. "If you two want to talk, my door's always open." Miss Benton added. "Thanks Miss Benton." I said with a sad smile. "Yeah, we appreciate it." Grayson said. "All right. See you guys in class." Miss Benton said as she left. I got another call from Taylor. "Hey, Taylor." I said. _"Can you help me?"_ Taylor said. "Yeah sure. About what?" I asked. _"I'm near the shops and I'm dropping bags everywhere. I've tried calling Zoe, but she won't answer me."_ Taylor said. "Yeah, sure thing." I said as I hung up. "I gotta go." I said as I left The Bug.

I have walked out of The Bug and I helped Taylor out and Lukas helped out too. "Thanks. Can you pop the trunk for me?" Taylor asked as she hands Lukas her keys. Next thing I knew, Lukas slumped down as he was coughing...a lot. "Lukas?" I asked, getting Taylor's attention. Taylor gasped as we went towards him. "Lukas! Lukas!" Taylor shouted as I dialed 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance. My friend started choking and then collapsed on the ground." I said, worriedly. "Someone help!" Taylor cried out. Everyone went around us to see what's going on and Emery and Grayson ran out towards Taylor's car and laid Lukas down.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

From the corner of my eye, I saw Shay and Taylor with breathing masks. I can't help but be concerned for Shay. "Drake." I heard Roman as he lead me away from everyone's view. He then showed me the black cyper. "This is black cyper, isn't it?" Roman asked. "Where'd you get it?" I asked, getting the black cyper out of his hand. "Emery found it in Taylor's car." Roman told me. I sighed out. "Zoe must have put it there." I said. I knew that Zoe was using Shay against me and she started to attempt to attack one of the people Shay cares about. "We got to get back and talk to Castor. He'll know what to do." Roman said but as soon as I started walking away, Emery stopped Roman to talk to her.

"So, you're thinking Lukas was not the intended target?" Roman asked me as we were walking away from Emery. "Zoe must have been testing the black cyper to make sure it worked. And she hates Taylor and Shay, so I'm guessing that she's starting with Taylor first." I said. Now I might even regret even joining the Trags. But what Vega said.

Once I'm in, there's no way out.

"What did Vega say was the next step in the Trags' plan?" Roman asked. "She didn't tell me. But Zoe took me to a field where I helped her plant some in Beaumont's body." I said. "Well, if the black cyper's been planted, that means there's a lot more of it out there." Roman said. "Yeah, I can take you to the site where we buried the body." I said. "Gotta know how to get rid of it first." Roman said as we continued walking.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

A bunch of us are at the hospital but we don't want to crowd Lukas's mom, Emery and Sophia went in first. I was wiping away any unshed tears. "You okay?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and it was Drake. "Barely. Mine and Taylor's throats are totally scratchy and we need to stick around for more tests. The paramedics say I should be fine, but how can they be so sure? It's not like they're doctors. I mean, Taylor and I were standing right there when Lukas inhaled whatever that was…" I started to freak out but Drake put a gloved hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to relax. It was kind of working. "It's not like you and Zoe even care. I saw you two leave Grayson's party together." I said. "It's not what you think." Drake said.

"Despite the fact that I got it on with you in my bedroom moments after my mother was arrested, I'm not stupid." I snapped. "Zoe told me there was a place where I could get booze to take back to the Sector. That's all. Nothing happened." Drake said. "Zoe's been ignoring Taylor's calls all day. I thought maybe you two hooked up and she was avoiding me. Now, I'm actually worried. She usually calls back right away, the same with my calls as well. I hope she's okay. I know that she could be a bitch, but Taylor and I have been best friends with her." I said. Drake was looking at me, awkwardly. "Well, uh...what's her address? I mean, if it makes you and Taylor feel any better, I can go over there…" Drake started but I cut him off. I knew where this was leading.

"Drake? Really? If you're using me to get to Zoe, then…" I started then he grabs my hand, interlocking our fingers. "I swear, Zoe is the last person on the planet I wanna get with. Besides, I prefer blondes. Platinum blondes." Drake said. I blushed a faint pink but when I looked down, my necklace started glowing...again. I had found myself writing down Zoe's address. "I'll check on Zoe." Drake said as he kissed my cheek and left. But from the corner of my eye, I saw Taylor with a smirk. "Explain." I said. "Basicly, what Drake told me is that Zoe was the last person on the planet he would want to get with...and he said that he prefers platinum blondes." I said. "Then, what was the kiss on the cheek for?" she asked. "I gave him Zoe's address to make sure she's okay. I thought that he was using me to get to Zoe but after what he told me, I felt reassured, glad that him and Zoe didn't have sex." I said. "Thank God Drake and Zoe didn't have sex. Because if they did, they would ruin the most cutest couples I've ever seen." Taylor said as we giggled. "Onto serious news, any word on Lukas?" I asked. "From what Sophia told me, not that good." Taylor said. "Shay, we need to go." Grayson said. "Okay." I said. "Good luck." Taylor muttered. "Gonna need it." I sighed out.

Grayson and I are now standing outside of the city jail. Grayson was calling Emery because Emery couldn't make it. When Grayson hung up, I went up to him. "You okay?" I asked, softly. "I'll be fine." I said. Grayson and I headed in and we saw our mom. "Grayson, Shay, I understand how angry you two must be…" my mom started to say. "You swore up and down that you and dad weren't involved in anything violent." Grayson said, shakily. "You lied to our faces. What else are you lying about, huh?" I asked. "We wish you two saw the Atrians for what they are- a threat. But since you don't...we were just trying to keep you two out of it. We lost one son because of the Atrians; we didn't want to lose another son and our daughter." my mom cried out. Anger was boiling up in me. Even though the Atrians killed Jed, they don't know the Atrians for who they are. I could feel tears streaming down. "Stop using Jed to justify what you did. You're in jail right now for being a terrorist." Grayson said. My mom looked up on me. "Shay, please." my mom said. I just shook my head. "Jed would be ashamed of you right now." I said as Grayson went to stand up, my mom speaks up.

"Grayson, Shay, wait. There's something you two need to know about Emery." my mom said. "Shay go." my brother muttered to me. I asked the guards to let me out and they did. Moments later, Grayson came out. "Hey, I'm sorry you have to hear that about Jed." Grayson said. "It's okay. What did mom tell you?" I asked as I was wiping away tears. "She was accusing Emery being last seen with that Bandell guy before the secret meeting." Grayson said. "Wow, that woman must be desperate." I said. "That's what I said." Grayson said as he left. When we got out of the city jail, I got a call from Taylor. I know it's going to be about Lukas. "Hey, how's Lukas?" I asked. _"According to Julia, before you guys left, he had some kind of attack. The doctors are trying to make him feel comfortable but they don't know how much longer."_ Taylor said. "Just keep me updated, Tay." I said. _"How was your's and Grayson's visit with your mom?"_ Taylor asked. "We finally got it out." I said. _"That's good. Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay?"_ Taylor said. "Talk to you later." I said as I hung up. "How's Lukas?" Grayson asked. "From what Taylor told me and according to Julia, they said that before we left, Lukas had an attack. The doctors are trying to make him feel comfortable right now, but they don't know how much longer." I said. I just hope Lukas survives this.

I was waiting for Drake at The Bug. I saw Drake but he was all bruised. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked. "Ran into some Red Hawks. We had words." Drake reassured. "Let me find something." I said, getting out my clutch to hopefully find something. But Drake had a gentle hold of my wrist. "It'll heal. It'll heal. Thank you." Drake reassured. "Okay." I said. "I found Zoe." Drake added. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Apparently, her family had money problems. They got evicted, and they're headed up north tonight to stay with some family." Drake said. "Zoe did tell me that she did have a messed up family. Taylor and I never been inside her house. I guess like she couldn't trust Taylor and I. If she didn't want to tell me or Taylor what she's going through..." I started to say, but Drake cuts me off. "No. It's not that she didn't trust you or Taylor, Zoe was...embarrassed. She didn't want you or Taylor to feel sorry for her." Drake said. Well, that is likely Zoe.

"She told me to say good-bye and that you were one of the bestest friends she ever had." Drake added, grabbing a hold of my hand. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, really." Drake replied. "Thank you. It means a lot knowing that she's okay." I said. "Can you come with me?" Drake asked. He grabbed ahold of my hand and he lead me into one of the bathrooms.

"You wanna know about the meaning to that necklace?" Drake asked, gesturing to the necklace he got me back at the Sector. "If an Atrian gives that to anyone, Atrian or human, it means that they found their one true love. Whoever gives the necklace off to their one true love, the necklace glows around the giver. You're one of the only girls who respects me for who I am. And you're the only girl that I truly love." Drake said as he strokes my cheek. I was blushing so hard right now. I just leaned up and kissed him and he was more than happy to kiss back. "I want to start this out." Drake said. I bit my lip as I said…

"Okay."

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

If only Shay knew the truth.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


	9. An Old Accustom'd Feast

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Dove Salvatore 21051: I will**

* * *

Taylor and I were walking down the halls. Ever since I told her the news between Drake and I, she couldn't stop fangirling. We turned down a hall and we spot Gloria and an adult Atrian. "Shay, Taylor, I'm glad I ran into you two. This is Casto, Nox's brother-in-law." Gloria introduced. "Very nice to meet you two girls. I hope that you would join us for Dinaskyu." Castor said. "And that is…" Taylor said, trailing off. "It's an Atrian holiday, like your Thanksgiving and Christmas combined. The Atrian Seven are allowed to invite some humans for the holiday. If it's one of you two, we hope to see you there." Castor said as he was leaving with Gloria.

"I know who's going to invite you." Taylor said as she looped her arm through mine. I chuckled. "Tay, we've only been dating for a week or so and you're saying that I want to spend a holiday with him. And besides, I don't know if the Atrians are gonna welcome me nicely because of the fact that I am the daughter of the leaders of the Redhawks." I said. "True, but you two can get your intergalactic freak on." Taylor said. I gave out a small smile. "Does Grayson know that you two are together?" Taylor asked. I shook my head. "He's been distant from me as of late." I said. "Look, I need to get to class. Talk to you later?" Taylor asked. I just nodded and as I was walking down the halls, someone pulled my arm and I was dragged into an empty classroom.

When I was pulled into that classroom, lips were pressed against mine and I instantly knew that it was Drake's lips. I bit my lip as we broke apart. "Well, isn't this a romantic rendezvous in a classroom that's gonna be filled with students in several minutes." I said, sarcastically. "Funny." Drake said. "I ran into Castor and he told me something about…" I started. "Dinaskyu?" Drake asked. I nodded. "Castor also said that I had to be invited by one of the Atrian Seven, so…" I said, drifting off as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Shay Montrose, will you join me for a holiday that means nothing to you?" Drake asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me in closer. "I would love to…" I said, but I was about to continue, but I was cut off by Drake pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away from Drake. "I don't know if the Atrians would appreciate it if the daughter of Margaret Montrose is gonna be at the sector." I said. "Don't worry, the SCU is gonna be having guards there so the humans that are invited come into the sector, safely." Drake said. Now, he is kissing my jawline. "So, you're sure that the Atrians wouldn't burn me alive?" I asked. "No, they won't." Drake said. Then the bell rings. "I need to go to class." I said as I kissed his cheek and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

A couple hours after I asked Shay into joining me for Dinaskyu, I was trying to eat my lunch in peace then Roman came up behind me. "Do you know what day it is?" Roman asked as he sat down. "Today's the day that you ask me to join Dinaskyu with your family." I said. This happens every year. Roman would ask me if I could join him for Dinaskyu and because it painfully reminds me of my family, I would say no. "You would turn me down every year so you could go sulk in your pod, but, what if this year's different?" Roman asked. "How is this year any different?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? You killed a psycho trag posing as a teenage girl and saved all of Edendale of deathly black cyper spores." Roman hissed at me. "And, we started high school." Roman added. "Roman…" I started but he cuts me off. "Stop giving me that crap about you not having a family, man. You have us and we're not going anywhere. C'mon." Roman said. You know what, fuck it. "Alright." I said. "Alright? Alright what?" Roman was asking. "I accept." I said as we fist bumped. "As long as I could bring over some dovor." I said. I also told him that I invited Shay for Dinaskyu and he told me that he invited Emery.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

Today was the day that we were getting ready for Dinaskyu.

Emery, Julia and I were being lead into the sector and I was pulled by the arm. The person that pulled me by the arm was Drake. "Hey, listen. I need you to follow me somewhere." Drake said. Drake had lead me into this dark alleyway that was lighten up beautifully with candles. "What is this place?" I asked Drake. "This is the Wall of the Missing. It was made for the family members that were lost on Arrival Day." Drake started to explain. Then, he pointed to a picture of a beautiful lady. "That's my mother. She would've loved you like a daughter." Drake said. Then he said something in his language. I bit my lip. He had lost his mother on Arrival Day. That was totally heartbreaking.

Because Drake told me he has something urgent to do, I was now spending part one of Dinaskyu with Sophia and Roman's family. So far, their mother, Maia, has been treating Emery, Julia and I like shit, especially Emery because of the fact that Emery is the daughter of Commander Whitehill. So, the feast started and I sat by Drake and we were by Teri's family. Castor had stood up.

"Attention everyone! This is Dinaskyu, the celebration of family. And, this is the first time that we have ever had guests at our table." Castor started. From under the table, Drake held my hand. As Castor was still talking, I looked behind me and there stood a woman that looked very familiar. When Castor stopped talking and when Drake turned around, he froze up. He had walked over to the beautiful lady. "Mom?" Drake asked, breathing that out. The lady, appearing to be Drake's mom, said something and they embraced.

After the feast, we got back to Drake's pod and I had the chance of meeting Soroya. At first, she was kind of hesitant that a human was in the sector but when Drake was explaining to Soroya that I'm not like my parents, she was slowly starting to accept me.


	10. Some Consequences Yet Hanging InTheStars

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Dove Salvatore 21051: You're welcome**

* * *

Taylor had this idea of having this meteor shower party. I know that it's how Taylor is and how she looks for any excuse to throw a party, but I thought that it was a good idea. Taylor was sending out the invites and I keep overhearing Grayson and Sophia talk about the party. Taylor and I walked over to Grayson and Sophia.

"Think of it as a celebration for you." Taylor said as we walked up to Grayson and Sophia. "The next time the meteor shower happens, we're gonna be old, shriveled and wearing mom jeans." Taylor added. "I don't think you would ever be shriveled." Sophia said to Taylor. "Thanks, Soph." Taylor said with a huge smile. "And, look at you, rocking this new due. I really like it." I said. "You know, I've never actually seen a meteor shower before." Sophia said. "Well, you'll get to watch this one in the comfort of my parents' hot tub." Taylor said and I was getting a little giddy. Let's just say I have been in that hot tub before and it was really cool. "You guys love water, right?" I asked. "Sure." Sophia said with a smile. "Well, get ready. Hot tubs have a way of making people really friendly with each other." I said. "If you know what she means." Taylor added. Sophia nodded in an unsure way.

"Can you invite the rest of the Atrian Seven?" Taylor asked, secretly giving me a smirk because of the image of Drake and I doing the nasty. "I doubt Teri would come." Sophia said. "What about Drake?" Taylor asked, nudging me a bit. "I don't know. Maybe." Sophia said. "Where's Drake?" Grayson asked. I gave him a suspicious look. "At the sector, I think. Why?" Sophia asked. Grayson shrugged. "I just gotta chat with him about...something." Grayson said. "Maybe I could rangle Roman to come to the party. He could use a little adventure in his life." Sophia said. I looked at Grayson with a worried expression. Mainly because Emery broke things off with him so she could be with Roman. Even though I'm a little pissed at her that she dumped my brother for another guy, I'm really not that pissed because Emery seems happier when I see her with Roman.

The next day at school, I was about to go to lunch then someone had pulled me into the Men's locker room and I was now against the lockers. I could see Drake stalking towards me. I had to bite my lip at that because that was so fucking hot. I had taken off his tank top to reveal his abs and he had turned me around so his chest was pressed against my back. He had placed a few featherlight kisses on the back of my neck. I turned my head to face him and our lips are now smashed together. I turned around completely to face Drake and I had dragged a finger down his chest and to his abs. I had taken off my converse and Drake took off my jeans and my Punk Disney t-shirt as well as my black lace panties and bra and the next thing we knew was we were having sex.

I was now on top of Drake and we were laying on top of one of the benches. I had pulled away from him to take a breather. "The thing that you did with your ego, is that like an Atrian thing?" I asked. "No, it's a trait thing." Drake said, causing me to giggle at that. "Well, I found it fucking hot." I said with a smirk. Drake smirked back as he placed a peck on my lips. "Well, you're fucking hot as well." Drake said. "Will I see you tomorrow night?" I asked. Drake looked like a confused puppy. "What's tomorrow night?" Drake asked.

"Taylor's parents are out of town to watch the meteor shower, so there's a party going on at her house." I said. "Ohh, yeah. That's right. I can't make it. I have a thing." Drake said as he stood up. You could say that I was a little disheartened. "When has your sector life been so busy?" I asked, sarcastically. When I looked up at Drake, he looked so serious. "It's just something I need to keep an eye on." Drake said. "I-Is it your mom?" I asked. "I guess you could say that." Drake asked. I was disheartened but I understood. Drake just got his mom back and I could tell that he wants to spend time with her. Drake sighed as he went up to me. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Drake apologized as he pecked me on the lips.

Today and the next day went by fast and Taylor, Emery and I were helping to set up for the party. "How many of these do we have left?" Emery asked. "Until there isn't any stars left." Taylor said. "I thought you two are excited for this party." Emery said. "We are." Taylor and I said in unison. "It's the event of the season. I don't know anyone who wouldn't wanna be there." I said. Emery and Taylor gave me looks. "Okay, I hate being sidelined, alright. It's when you find this sexy, crushworthy…" I said, now trailing off after getting looks. "...pair of heels and no matter how hard you break them in, they keep trying to resist you and won't open up to you." I said. It's true. I do feel like Drake is hiding something from me. "You two know what I mean?" I asked. "I don't think you could get close to someone until they're completely honest with you. And, vice versa." Emery said. "Hey, Shay…" I heard. I looked behind Emery and there stood Grayson. "Can I talk to you?" Grayson asked. "Sure." I said. Then he looked at Emery for a short second then back at me. "Privately." Grayson added. I looked over at Emery and Taylor. "It's okay. We'll finish these." Taylor reassured me. We went upstairs to talk.

"Grayson, I know that you two broke up but she's not a leper." I said. Then we stopped so Grayson could talk to me. "Have you or Taylor heard from Zoe at all?" Grayson asked. "No." I said. "That's not at all strange to you? She's one of your good friends." Grayson asked. I looked all over so no one would hear me. "Drake tracked her down and told me that her family moved up north. I didn't wanna tell anyone because she knew that it's something she would be embarrassed about." I explained, whispering to her. "Drake saw her and told you that?" Grayson asked. "Yeah, last week. Why?" I asked. "I think something else have been going on with Zoe. And I need your help. Just for a few hours." Grayson said. I sighed. "Fine. But I have to be over at Taylor's at 8 pm to help her set up." I said as I walked away from Grayson.

Grayson and I are at some pier. "We are waiting for the ferry because?..." I asked, trailing off. "It's the only way from the house to the mainland." Grayson said. Yeah, it's pretty typical to have moats around the house. "Why are you so hung up on retracing your steps?" I asked. "It's the only way to find out this feeling that I had, like I lost time." Grayson said. "Okay, so you got blackout drunk. That shit happens." I said. "And, it's not like you were abducted by aliens or something." I said. "And someone did see Zoe later. It was Drake." I said. "Do you believe him?" Grayson asked. I was blushing a fair pink. "Yeah, I do." I said. "Why? How well do you know him?" Grayson asked. "I just do." I said. "And, besides, what reason would he have to lie?" I asked.

I was now back in my silver car and I was driving and Grayson was at the shotgun. "This is like some weird deja vu." Grayson stated. "Well, we have been driving up and down for the last 10 minutes. Do you know what else would help? If I would know what the hell you are looking for." I said. "Over here." Grayson said and I stopped my car. Grayson got out of the car walked over to some location. I followed him. "I remember being scared, like something bad was gonna happen. And, it was because of Drake." Grayson said. "Grayson, you are my brother and I do wanna help you, but it's not helping that we are just driving around and that you are talking crazy. It's weirding me out, bro." I said. Grayson looks out of it. "Grayson." I said, trying to get his attention. He turned around. "What?" Grayson asked. "You know what, I'm done here. I have to help Taylor with the party." I said. "Go ahead. You may be willing to trust Drake, sis. But I don't." Grayson said. "I'll find my own way back to the party." Grayson said. I just sighed as I got into my car and went over to Taylor's house.

So far, the party was a hit! Taylor and I were in the hot tub and we are dancing with our close guy friends. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Sophia. I tapped Taylor on the shoulder and I pointed her out. "Sophia!" Taylor exclaimed. "This is a great party." Sophia exclaimed back. We had turned to our guy friends. "Boys, leave, it's girl time now." I said. The guys got out of the hot tub and Taylor, Sophia and I danced for a bit before sitting down. "It was her idea, the stars with the cocktails and the hot tub, which all goes down to sexiness." I admitted. "The only problem is having to involve boys, arrogant and emotionally crippled boys." Taylor added. Then out of nowhere, Sophia kisses Taylor. Because I was a little weirded out by this, I decided to walk away because I know shit's about to go down.

I got on my black sandals and cover up and I was sitting on the ledge as everyone was having a good time. "Hell of a meteor shower party." I heard and it was Drake. He had sat down across from me. "Okay, why do you always look like you came from a fight?" I asked. Drake just chuckled at that. "You know what, don't answer that. I spent my whole night, wishing that you were here, but I want this relationship to mean more than just sex and with the way you're acting, you couldn't do it." I said. "Shay, you don't wanna hear what I've been going through because it was about my mom. You know how she's been in prison for years and having her back is a lot harder than I thought it would be. What we have going on is not just about mainly sex and all that. I've been alone most of my life and it takes a lot for me to trust anyone. So, maybe you could just stick it out." Drake said. "I need to tell you something. I spent the afternoon with my brother and he was saying these bullshit things that made no sense. I need to know that you are a good guy, right?" I asked. "No. I'm not." Drake said. I looked down at that. "But, you make me wanna be one." Drake said. I looked up at that and tears were kind of in my ears. Drake leaned in closer and we shared a soft kiss.

"Look." Drake said as he pointed up at the sky. I looked up and the meteor shower was happening. I had leaned my head against Drake's shoulder as I saw the meteor shower happening. Drake got up a few minutes later to get drinks and he came back with the drinks and we continued to watch the meteor shower.


	11. What Storm Is This That Blows So

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **beaweasley2: Thnx**

 **June: I will**

* * *

Now everyone in Edendale now knows about the relationship between Emery and Roman. I mean, the few people who knew about the relationship was only Grayson, Julia and I. But according to what Drake said, Castor sent out a little hologram of one of the times Emery and Roman were making out. Taylor and I were in the cafeteria then we saw two guys harassing Roman and Emery, even though I know that it's Emery mainly. "Humans, Atrians, guess you can get down with anyone, or anything, won't you?" I heard a guy mockingly asks. Taylor and I were facing the two douchebags. "And, yet you can't get with a girl any species, won't you?" I said. The other guy scoffed as they both walked away. Taylor and I turned to face Emery and Roman.

"Don't listen to those neanderthals. I think what you're doing is really brave." I said. Then I caught Drake looking at me. "I'm usually the tastemaker, but I'm glad you're paying the way this time." Taylor continued. "Thanks, Taylor." Emery said. Then Taylor and I walked away.

During the school day, I've been hearing of a hurricane hitting Edendale. "Everybody listen up, please. You need to stay away from the windows and the glass doors. And you're permitted on the first floor only." Miss Benton said. I can't help but feel suspicious about Miss Benton.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

Okay, I really need to confront Shay about her brother. He's becoming very suspicious about Zoe, so I decided to confide in Roman about this. I still can't believe that Castor blew the whole thing between him and Emery to the entire sector. "We can't let Grayson go to the police. Even if we don't get locked up, the Trags could get the wind of it, find out that we ruined their black cyper plan." Roman said. "Grayson's not gonna go to the police right away. He wants the information on what the Trags are planning for himself." I said. "Probably wants us all to get sent to the Crate." Roman muttered. "You know, you were right. We should've let Zoe kill him." Roman admitted. "All right, just...ah...we'll-we'll find a way to deal with him. Just keep buying time." Roman said...wincing?

"Have you seen Teri?" Roman asked. I bet Teri's been going psycho bitch after what Castor did to Emery and him. "No. Why?" I asked. "She's up to something. I think she's after Emery." Roman said.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I was walking down the halls and then I saw Drake. I immediatly smiled. "Hey. All these dark, empty classrooms? Whatever will we do with ourselves?" I asked, seductively as I dragged a finger down Drake's chest and biting my lip. Wow, Taylor's really rubbing off on me. "Now's not a good time. If we get caught…" Drake started but I interrupted her. "Oh, please. Is it really all that taboo now that Roman and Emery are out?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean, look at the welcome party they're getting." Drake said, sarcastically. "Need I remind you that we were the ones on the cutting edge." I said as I was dragging a finger up his abs. He inhaled and we both chuckled. "Find me later, okay?" I asked before walking out before giving Drake one last flirty smirk.

* * *

 **Grayson's POV:**

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?

Drake, the bastard that I have been suspicious about, has been dating my sister this whole time?

I need to put a stop to whatever Drake and Shay are doing so I could find out the real truth on what happened to Zoe.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

I was benchpressing then I heard a familiar voice. "Does Shay know that she's dating a guy who killed her good friend?" I heard Grayson said. I stopped benchpressing and I looked up at Grayson with a suspicious look. "She's my **sister**. I think she should know the truth. Don't you?" Grayson said, putting emphasis on 'sister'.

Is he serious? Is that bastard really serious selling his own sister out by telling everyone that she has been dating me for the past month?

"You don't wanna do that." I snarled. "Then give me something." Grayson said, smugly. I sighed. I need to tell them the truth...for Shay's protection.

"You know those Atrian radicals you were worried about? They're called the Trags. Roman and I...we're trying to stop them." I said, truthfully. "So, I'm supposed to believe that you're the good guys? And Zoe was what, collateral damage?" Grayson replied. "You can believe what you want. It's the truth." I said. "Then give me a name. Someone who knows the Trags' plan?" Grayson said. "I don't have a name for you." I said, partially lying.

"There's six other Atrians at this school, Drake. I suggest you start asking around and give me a name by the end of the day." Grayson said and before he left, he turned to me. "Oh, and if you want me to tell the cops and Shay about everything about Zoe, you need to end it with her. 'Cause I won't let her become collateral damage too." Grayson said then he left.

I was looking around for Shay then I found her at a nearby table. I can't believe that I'm doing this to her. "Oh, you're here. So, I have been thinking. Marshall's Winter Blast is coming up. What better way to announce our coming out as a couple than a choreographed dance number." Shay said with a beautiful smile. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this." I said to Shay. "No, come on." Shay said, bouncing on her feet. "Listen to me, I don't want this." I said with uneasiness. Shay looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "After seeing everything that Roman and Emery have to deal with...uh...I can't. Sorry, it's over." I said, but as I was about to leave, Shay stopped me.

"Drake, wait. I know that it's not supposed to be easy, but some things are worth fighting for, aren't they?" Shay asked. "Yeah, they are. I just don't think...you and me are worth fighting for." I said with hesitancy before leaving.

Is Grayson happy now?

I just broke the heart of his little sister and the only human that I could feel that we could've had a connection.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I didn't wanna be embarrassed so I went into the bathroom and I locked the door and I cried. I couldn't believe that Drake would just break up with me from out of nowhere. Then the power went out...so I was stuck in the bathroom then the power came back on. I wiped off my tears and redid all of my makeup and I headed back to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

I was heading out and then Grayson stopped me. "What, you're not gonna say goodbye?" I heard Grayson ask, mockingly. I turned to him and I have no fucks taken. "I already dumped Shay, _your own flesh and blood._ What more do you want?" I snapped. "You owe me a name." Grayson said. "You want a name? Me. I was a Trag...not anymore, but I could give you the information you want. You just need to give me more time." I said, already done with his shit.

"You're saying that you used to be Trag?" Grayson said. I nodded. "How do I know you're not anymore?" Grayson asked. "'Cause if I was, you wouldn't be alive." I said before I left.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I told Taylor everything that happened. "Are you serious?" Taylor asked with rage. I nodded. "It just came out of nowhere." I said. "Taylor, is everything okay?" I heard. I looked up and it was Sophia. Then, I looked up and saw Drake. "I-I'll see you later." I said with tears in my eyes as I quickly left.

I just can't be face-to-face with Drake.

I just can't.


	12. Give Me a Torch

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **calledkloe: Thanks**

* * *

As I got to school, I couldn't help but be sick to my stomach, physically and emotionally.

Emotionally because after the fallout with Drake, I keep seeing couples who are all lovey dovey. Even Julia and Eric, which I'd never thought in a million years.

Physically because I haven't been feeling so well. I keep on throwing up and then I have these weird cravings. My mood swings are off the chart right now and I think I've been gaining some weight.

Seeing all these proposals to go to the Winter Blast...yeah, it made me sick to my stomach. I was talking to Taylor and then from the corner of my eye, I saw Drake. I swear to God, I was about to throw up. "E-Excuse me." I said as I got away from my close group of friends and rushed straight to the bathroom. I locked the stall behind me and I threw up of what I ate.

* * *

 **Sophia's POV:**

I still didn't get Taylor's answer on whether or not she wants to go to the Winter Blast with me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shay quickly running to the bathroom and she didn't look too good. After she went in, I went in and I saw the stall door locked and no doubt that Shay was in there.

"Shay? I-Is everything alright?" I asked. "Yeah. I just ate something funny today." I heard but I could tell that she's lying. She got out of the bathroom to redo her makeup and when she looked up in the mirror, I paled when I saw her tears because her tears were glowing. "Sh-Shay. Your eyes." I said. "What? You've never seen a girl cry before?" she snapped before she left. It all made sense.

Shay is pregnant.

I knew that I need to tell someone about this.

I knew that I could trust Emery, so I went up to her when she was at her locker. "Hey, I need to tell you something. I-I don't know who else I could trust." I said to Emery when I came up to her. "Uh...yeah. What's wrong?" Emery asked as she closed her locker. "It's about Shay." I said and that's when I told her about Shay being pregnant.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I couldn't stand being in school, so I decided to skip the rest of the day. I was ordering something at The Bug then someone came up to me. When I turned, it was Emery. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of...sensitive." Emery asked. I just went along with her. "I think I know what this is about." I said. "Y-You do?" Emery asked. "Look, I was vulnerable and she tried to help and I accidentally snapped at her. And yes, Taylor did kiss Sophia…" I started to ramble then Emery cuts me off. "No, this is about Drake." Emery said.

Outside, I'm trying to play it cool but on the inside, I was ready to have a panic attack. "Ah, what about him?" I asked. "Well, I heard I'm not the only one going through an Atrian breakup." Emery said.

Shit, Emery must've broken up with Roman.

"Well, onward and upward, right?" I asked. "When Sophia told me she saw you earlier in the bathroom, that your tears, they were...umm. They were glowing." Emery told me, quietly. I gave her a suspicious look. "Glowing?" I asked. "Shit, did I catch some type of Atrian STD or something?" I asked, whispering to Emery. "It's more of a temporary condition. When Atrian woman's tears glow, it means they're...expecting." Emery said. "What?" I asked, getting a little bit worried. "Shay, you're...pregnant." Emery told me.

PREGNANT?!

How the…? What the…? When did…?

I'm not gonna even answer that.

Moments went by and I was now looking at pictures of Atrian women during pregnancy. "Oh, my God. Is that's what's gonna happen to me?" I asked. "Ugh, you and Taylor need to stop looking at these bogus sites." Emery said. "Just stay calm and…" Emery was about to say but I cut her off. "Who else knows that I'm carrying a mutant baby in my stomach?" I asked, whispering to her. "Just you, me and Sophia. We need to keep it that way. If the Red Hawks find out, they'll parade you around as their race-mixing poster child." Emery informed me. Sophia came over by us carrying a shit-ton of food. Good, I'm hungry. I need food!

"I didn't know what to get, so I hope you're in the mood for everything." Sophia said. "Ugh, thank God. I'm starving." I said as I took a bite of my food and I took a swig of my drink. "Atrian pregnancies are a lot like human ones. But, there are some differences. Like, being constantly thirsty. Atrian women have to drink two gallons of water a day just to keep hydrated." Sophia stated. "Since when did The Bug's food get salty?" I asked. "Atrians are extra sensitive to salt, right?" Emery asked. "Wait, am I turning into an Atrian?" I asked. "No, no. You're just probably expressing Atrian traits to protect your baby." Sophia said.

Okay, I get it! I'm pregnant! And my parents and brother are eventually gonna find out and I have to live out on the streets!

"Can we stop talking about it like it doesn't exist?" I asked, getting emotional. Then, Sophia and Emery are freaking out because I can't cry right now. I am sending food back and Emery is getting more water. From the corner of my eye, I saw Roman and Drake enter The Bug. I began breathing heavily. I had turned to Sophia. "I can't be here." I said. "Okay, we'll leave. I'll get Emery and just wait for us near the exit." Sophia told me and I was waiting for them by the exit.

* * *

 **Emery's POV:**

I saw blood on Roman's shirt and since he won't talk to me, I tried talking to Drake about it, but he doesn't want to be in the middle of it. Then, Sophia came up to me. "Hey, Shay wants to leave. Like, now." Sophia said. I looked behind me and Shay was looking really impatient. "Okay, I'll meet you outside." I said to Sophia and she left. "Uh, is everything alright with Shay?" Drake asked. "Uh, yeah. She's fine." I said as I walked away from Drake and walked out with Shay and Sophia.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

The next day, and because Taylor depends me on this, I was setting up decorations and Emery was near me. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" Emery asked, uneasily. "Because of my condition? Taylor counts me on this." I said, before turning to Emery. "I have been pregnant for two minutes." I hissed. Emery sighed. "Are you gonna tell Drake?" Emery asked. I sighed. "I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this shit. And the thing that pissed me off the most? I was in love with Drake, and I'm pretty sure I still am. But, on the brightside, sex with an Atrian is mind blowing." I said before leaving.

"Roman and I...we never…" Emery started. I turned to look at her, shockingly. "Seriously? What the hell were you two doing in that storage closet?" I asked. Emery smiled. "We just wanted to be together." Emery said with a smile. "Oh." I said, getting one of the snowflakes out. "But, I thought I should let you know that before you ran off at The Bug, Drake asked about you." Emery said. "He did?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah. Maybe he still thinks about you the way you still think about him." Emery said and I chuckled at that. "Do you think our exes are gonna be at the dance tonight?" I asked. Emery shrugged. "Maybe. But, if Drake's there, you should talk to him." Emery advised.

Maybe I should

Later tonight, the dance was on and it was going good. Now, it was time for mine and Taylor's announcement. "What up, Marshall?!" Taylor asked and the crowd cheered. "I'm Taylor Beechman…" Taylor started. "And I'm Shay Montrose…" I continued. "But, you guys already knew that." Taylor added. "Now, who's ready to get winter blasted?!" Taylor asked, exclaiming as we all whooped. "Okay, now, you all know the tradition. Every year, we have…" I started but then I saw Drake and I froze. Taylor puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You can do this." she whispered. I huffed out a sigh. "...a song sung by one of our new students." I continued. "And, it's our pleasure to introduce Julia Yeung." Taylor finished as the crowd cheered and Julia came up stage. Taylor gave her the microphone and I told her good luck.

So, it was kind of obvious that Julia wasn't doing to good as Taylor expected but then out of nowhere, Eric decided to help Julia. Maybe the whole integration program thing is changing for the good. After the song, from the corner of my eye, I saw Drake and Roman enter the dance. So, I went up to the both of them.

I sighed before looking at Drake. "I need to talk to you." I said. It's time. "I'm gonna grab a drink." Roman said before leaving Drake and I alone. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." Drake said. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out to Drake. Drake turned back to me with a shocked expression. "Look, I don't need anything from you, I thought you deserved to know. And it looks like you know." I said but I was about to leave but Drake grabbed me by the arm. "No, wait." Drake said, but I cut him off. "No. It's not easy getting over you. But this, it certainly helps." I said before finally walking away from him.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

I had told Roman what happened when Shay told me that she was pregnant. "It's gonna be alright." Roman reassured me. "Shay's pregnant. How is anything alright?" I asked. "In one day, we raided Castor's weapons bunker turned Vega against him and destroyed the Suvek. You can handle this." Roman said. "We don't even know if our plan worked." I said. "Well, we'll know soon enough once we get back to the Sector. Right now, I think you need to go find Shay." I said. "What's the point? You know better than anyone that it's not gonna work out. Being with Emery wasn't easy, but I don't regret it for a second." Roman said. He's right. Every time that I'm with Shay, I don't regret anything. "So, stop being a hard headed Vwasak and go find your girl." Roman said. He's right.

I need to go find Shay before it's too late.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

The slow dance songs are on and I was not in the mood sit around being desperate as fuck. From the corner of my eye, Drake was walking up to me and I was getting away from him. "I don't wanna talk to you. Leave me alone." I said then he eventually caught up to me. "I'm not letting you go. Listen. I had to break up with you because of a bad situation. I tried to look away from Drake but he places a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. All I ever wanted is to be with you." Drake admitted. He took the finger away from my chin and I sighed. "Look, it's not about us being together or not anymore." I started. Then I looked down at my stomach. "I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do." I said.

"I don't know." Drake sighed. "But, hey, whatever happens, I'll be there." Drake said. "Until when? Curfew? When you have to go back to the sector?" I asked, my eyes welling up with tears. "I'm on my own here, Drake. My parents and my brother would find out eventually and they would disown me and throw me out on the streets." I sobbed. "No, you're not. I'm gonna figure this out, okay? If you let me." Drake said, wiping some of the tears that were shed. "Okay." I said. Then he kissed me. We embraced as he pecked my head several times as he was playing with my hair.


	13. Episode 12Episode 13

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

After what went down in that Mardi Gras float, I need to tell my mom about Shay being pregnant with my child. My mom and I just got out of the Weeble's tunnel. "I can't believe the Weeble's tunnel worked. The SEU sweeps here all the time. It'll probably be boarded up by the morning." I said. My mom sighed as she turned away from me. "Mom, you okay?" I asked. She turned to me with a huge smile.

"It's been a long time since I was free. Let's get moving." my mom said. I know how much she wants to go to Eljida to start a new life. But I can't leave Shay here. Plus, her parents were the leader of the old Red Hawks and Grayson is the leader of the new Red Hawks. "Mom, wait." I said, stopping her. "I kept my promise. I came back. But I can't go to Eljida with you." I said. "I'm not leaving without you." my mom said. I guess it's time to tell her.

"I get how you feel, which is why I hope you understand. Remember Shay?" I asked. "That human girl from Dinaskyu?" my mom asked. "She's pregnant with my child." I confessed. My mom gasped. "I-I can't run away from that. From her." I said. "So...So, I-I'll stay. I'll help you and Shay figure out what to do." my mom said. "You have a chance to be free now." I said. "No, Drake." my mom started but I cut her off. "You need to take it. I can come and go, but you will always be trapped in the sector and you know I'm right. And when things calm down, I'll come find you in Eljida. But that's not gonna happen unless you leave tonight." I told her. My mom now has tears in her eyes.

"You were so small when they took you from me. And now, I...I can't lose you again." my mom said. I sighed as I kissed my mom on the forehead. "You won't. I promise." I said. "Stay with me. Just a little while longer. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we see the scenery of Edendale.

Guess my mom took it better than I expected.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I was at The Bug and eating and Drake came over with more food. I had also told Taylor about my condition and she agreed to not tell anyone. "I don't remember what it's like to be full." I said. "This is normal." Drake said as he sat down. "None of this is normal. I haven't even told my parents and I am planning on keeping it like that, but what's gonna happen when I begin to start showing?" I asked as I try to cut into my steak but then my fork bent upwards. "And not to mention, I suddenly have Wonder Woman strength." I said. "All the women in my tribe got stronger during pregnancy." Drake stated as I tried to get the fork back to its original form. "Oh, here. Eat this herb. It's called dyret. It helps with the symptoms." Drake said as he handed me the herb. I had looked around. "What are we doing?" I asked, whispering. "What do you mean?" Drake asked. "I mean, how is this supposed to work? Where would the baby live?" I asked. "I can set something up in my pod." Drake said. "I'm sorry, Drake, but I don't know what the rest of your tribe would react when they found out you impregnated not just any Human girl, but also the daughter of a supposed terrorist." I whispered. "Trust me, we're gonna work something out. All right?" Drake said as he grabbed ahold of my hand.

I got my hand out of Drake's hold and I took a bite out of the sandwich that he gave me. As took a bite, I felt something weird. "You alright?" Drake asked as I spit out most of the sandwich and I pulled something golden out. "Nice, you got the baby!" Lukas exclaimed. I have a horrified look on. "What?" I asked. "You found...you found the plastic baby hidden inside the king cake." he said. Drake and I are now confused. "That's good luck." he said. "Oh." I said as I chuckled, softly as Lukas walked away. "It's good luck." Drake said. I giggled as I blushed, softly and then my phone rang.

It was Gloria.

"It's Gloria." I said as I picked up.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

Shay picks up her phone and I knew it was about the float. I made my way towards Sophia, who is sitting with Lukas, Julia and Eric. "Shay heard back from Gloria. The float never made it back to school." I said. "Wha...are you serious? Where could it be?" Lukas asked. I turned to Sophia. "You talk to Grayson?" I asked. "No." Sophia replied. "What's the big deal? Grayson probably just made a pit stop." Eric said. "No, he would've went straight to school. He should've been there by now." I said. "What's going on? You guys are acting really weird." Julia asked. As Lukas was telling Julia and Eric about the float, Sophia and I left.

"How much does Shay know?" Sophia asked. I told Shay about the float but not about the bomb. "As much as Gloria knows. That Grayson's supposed to drive the float back to school but he never showed up. "They don't know about the bomb." I said. "And now's probably not the best time to send Shay into a panic spiral." Sophia said as we turned to look at Shay, who's walking down the stairs. "What are we gonna do?" Sophia asked.

"Drake, you were part of the crew that worked on the float at the sector. Where could it be?" Shay asked. "I have no idea." I said. "Seriously? You lose a float and I'm supposed to trust you with a baby. Gloria is about to explode if this float doesn't show up." Shay said as she walked away from us. I told Julia that Suvek means blast and Eric came up to us and told us that an emergency room nurse answered and that he got carjacked. Shay is gonna explode when she finds out that her brother, who is distant from her, is in the emergency room. "Well, is he okay?" Lukas asked. "He's beat up pretty bad." Eric said. No doubt that Vega and the Trags were behind all of this.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

I was walking with Taylor and Gloria down the halls of school. "I already confirm the photo booth and the DJ…" Taylor started. "Now, this assumes that we actually have a float for the parade, doesn't it?" Gloria asked, angrily. "Yes, we are doing everything we can to locate the float, Ms. Garcia." I said. "Is that some kind of a senior prank?" Gloria asked, stopping us. "Floats just don't go missing. You two were supposed to be supervising that committee. "I'm sorry. I've just been a bit overextended lately." I said. Then my phone went off. "Oh, one of the crew reported that the float made it to the warehouse." I said. "What are you doing with dyret?" Gloria asked.

Now, I'm worried and I looked over at Taylor with the same expression and she gave one back to me. "Now, I know why you've been a bit overextended lately. There's only one reason to have dyret. Who's the father? You know what? Don't tell me. I don't need to know. Do you understand how serious this is? If word got out, people would think that Atrians were preying on our young girls…" Gloria said. "I know, okay? I'm...not even sure if I'm gonna keep the baby. I mean, how can I? What would that life even be like? What would my parents and brother react?" I said. Gloria was looking at me with a stern look. "You're coming with me." Gloria said and Taylor puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine." Taylor whispered as she walked away from me and I followed Gloria.

Soon enough, Gloria was driving my car and we made it to a place that I don't even know. "Where are we?" I asked. "The future home of Edendale Springs." Gloria replied as we got out of the car. "52 acres of state-of-the-art homes, top notch security, three community parks, and that's just the first phase." Gloria stated. "Impressive, but I don't get it. Are you moonlighting as a realtor?" I asked. "It's gonna be a community designed for Atrians and mixed-race couples. A place where they could live freely, without fear of judgement or attack, far from the sector." Gloria haven't I heard about it?" I asked. "Well, the Atrian Relations Committee is keeping it under wraps. Just until the project is ready to be unveiled." Gloria said and I looked down. "I know that this isn't easy, what you're going through, and you'll make your own decision. But, before you do, you deserve to know what your life could look like if you decide to have this baby." Gloria said.

Maybe I could keep this baby.

Gloria drove back to the Mardi Gras celebration. "Thank you for showing me Edendale Springs. It's the first time since I found out that I was pregnant that I feel like there's hope." I said. "Well, I'm really glad to hear you say that." Gloria said. I said goodbye to her and I left. I was walking around and Drake came up to me. "I know that you didn't want me to come, but you wouldn't believe who Taylor bumped into the parade." I said as I saw the parade happening. Then all of a sudden, someone came up to me. "Surprise." I heard a familiar voice. "Zoe! Hey." I said with a small smile. "Taylor told me that she just came back in town. Isn't it amazing?" I asked. "I told her about the souffle in the oven, so please don't be mad." I said. "Hey, didn't you say that you were hungry?" she asked. I nodded. "That place has the best beignets in town." Zoe said. "Ooh." I muttered as I turned to Drake. "I'll be right back." I said as I went to the place Zoe pointed out.

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

How the fuck is that bitch still alive?

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't snap you neck right now." I snarled. "I can think of four." Zoe said. I looked around and there are hidden trags in Mardi Gras masks. Shay waved at me, very cutely may I add. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you to stop your friends from finding the Suvek. And if you don't, I'll make you watch Shay and her unborn freak baby meet a very painful end." Zoe said. I looked back at Shay and she waved again. "If I were you, I'd get moving." she said as she walked away from me and went by Shay to eat the beignet.

I quickly went to an abandoned shop and I found Roman, Emery, Grayson, Julia, Lukas, Eric and Sophia. "Wait! We got to pull out now." I said. "What's wrong?" Sophia asked. "Zoe's alive. She has Shay. If we go after the Suvek, she'll kill her." I informed. "Where's Shay now?" Emery asked.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

"Wow, your friends are right. This is a great place to watch the parade." I said. I then turned around and I saw something that I'm not sure what it is. "What is that thing?" I asked. "Oh, just a little device that's gonna bring an end to mankind." Zoe said. I laughed. "No, seriously what is it?" I asked Zoe and she shoved me, harshly may I add. "You heard me. It's gonna usher in the age of Atrians and the humans are gonna be wiped off of their own planet. Or gathered up and sent to the sector since I know how much you and your humans love your camps." Zoe said, backing me up into a nearby barrel.

I'll even admit it, I'm kind of intimidated right now.

"Zoe, what's going on right now?" I asked, fearfully. She stuck a finger in my drink and dragged it across her cheek, revealing Atrian marks. "What? How can that be?" I asked. "Do you know what the hardest thing being a human is? Having to pretend to be friends with you and Taylor." Zoe said. "I don't understand." I snarled. "Both you _and_ Taylor are the embodiments of everything wrong with the human race. Oh, and don't even get me started with your relationship with Drake. Because your little baby is an abomination that I personally have to fix." Zoe said.

Okay, she took it too far.

I backhanded her and I ran to push the elevator door open. It did. I got in and pressed the button and the elevator closed.

The elevator made it to the bottom floor and I saw Emery, Roman, Drake, Sophia, Julia, Lukas and Eric. I sighed in relief and I ran up to Drake and hugged him. "You're okay." Drake said. "Zoe...she's on the roof, and she's actually an Atrian and she has four other fake Atrians with her and there's a machine which I don't know why it looked like a vacuum cleaner and she said that it's bringing an end to humanity or something." I said, freaking the fuck out. "Sophia and Lukas, get the people away from the building. Julia and Eric, find whatever you do to barricade the door. There might be hidden Trags outside, Drake, Grayson and I are gonna go up onto the roof." Roman said. "Shay, you and Taylor need to get in your car and get as far away from here as you can." Drake said to me. "I'm going with you and Grayson to the roof, but we need a plan. Zoe's not just gonna hand over the Suvek." Emery said. Then the elevator dinged and the elevator opened to reveal one of the hidden Trags.

My breath hitched. Drake went up to the fake Trag and started beating him up. "I think I have a plan." Roman said. So, the plan was having Roman dressed up as one of the fake Trags and taking Emery as hostage. Sophia, Lukas and I quickly got out of that abandoned shop. I quickly find Taylor. "Taylor, we need to go now!" I said, grabbing her as I was walking fastly out of here. "Why?" Taylor asked. "I'll tell you everything later. We just need to get the hell out of here." I said. We made it to my car and I started it up.

"Okay, mind telling me now?" Taylor asked, getting impatient as I started to drive. "Okay, Zoe was an Atrian all along." I started. "What?" Taylor breathed out. "I know. And there were four other people who are fake Atrians and there is a bomb about to go off." I said. "What?" Taylor said, fearfully. We were trying to get back but then but then my car lost steering and we were now upside down and that's when I knew that my car crashed. "Someone help!" Taylor screamed. "Drake! Please! Help me!" I was screaming and that's when everything went black as my car was on fire.


	14. Epilogue

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **silly60: Thanks. Sadly, this is the final chapter**

 **gabriellaarteaga1: Let's see**

* * *

 **Drake's POV:**

Eventually, Emery and Grayson got out of their unconscious state. We were trying to find any form of life conscious then we turned a corner and what I saw left me in shock.

There was a silver car and people from the Emergency Room are tending to two girls. One of the girls' blonde hair caught my eye and Roman, Emery, Grayson and I ran over to the car. "Taylor?" Emery asked, trying to get her out of unconsciousness. Then I turned my head and I saw Shay being put on a gurney.

Seeing Shay unconscious made my heart stop. I felt eyes burning in the back of my skull and when I turned, Grayson was looking at me. "Take care of her." Grayson said as him, Emery and Roman left. I got into the ambulance and we went over to the hospital.

I was in Shay's hospital room and I was holding her hand. I feel a pulse, so I'm still glad that she's alive, but what about our baby? "I have great news. Your baby is still alive. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." the nurse said as she left. I heard a soft groan and when I looked over, Shay was waking up. She smiled, weakly at me. "Hi." she said, softly. I sighed in relief and I hugged her.

* * *

 **Shay's POV:**

 _ **9 Months Later**_

I had told Drake about Gloria find out about my pregnancy 2 months after I woke up. I also told him about Edendale Springs and he had also told me _everything._

He used to be a Trag and the leader, Vega, was Teri's mom. His mom was helping Vega with building the Suvek but luckily, she got out of it. The real reason why he broke up with me was because Grayson got suspicious about the Trags. Grayson had also told me the real reason why he started up the Red Hawks again and it was because so that him and the other new Red Hawks take down the Trags. I had also told Grayson about my pregnancy and I was lucky enough to stand by my side. The real reason why him, Roman, Emery, Lukas, Sophia and Grayson took the float in the sector so they could destroy the Suvek. And the whole deal with Zoe?

She drugged my brother on the night of Charity Ball so she could kill him. And the reason why he asked me for Zoe's address was so that he could try to find something called _black cyper._ And he thought he had killed that bitch who I thought was a good friend of mine, but apparently, I was wrong. But I think the blast from the Suvek is what killed Zoe.

And now, Drake and I are living in Edendale Springs, thanks to Gloria, and I gave birth to a beautiful son named Ian.

I feel like this integration program was for the better.

 **THE END**


End file.
